


Thirteen Reasons Why

by LadySesshy



Series: My Bleach Pairings [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Arrancars, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Manga & Anime, Original Character(s), Original villain - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, Rukongai, Seireitei, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy, fairy tale, hollows - Freeform, world of the living
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySesshy/pseuds/LadySesshy
Summary: Jushiro only needs thirteen reasons to protect the woman of his dreams. But it is forbidden for a Soul Reaper and a human to be together. How will Rika and Jushiro find a way to be together? Plus some unknown force is after Rika for her powers over crystal beasts. Read on as Jushiro risks everything for the one he loves, including breaking the law just to be with her. JushiroxOCThere are a few other pairings too, listed under, 'Relationships' but they're side pairings so I will not be paying hardly any attention to those. A friend of me is helping me write some of this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Info** : Jushiro only needs thirteen reasons to protect the woman of his dreams. But it is forbidden for a Soul Reaper and a human to be together. How will Rika and Jushiro find a way to be together? Plus some unknown force is after Rika for her powers over crystal beasts. Read on as Jushiro risks everything for the one he loves, including breaking the law just to be with her.
> 
> **Credit** : Thank you Lady1Venus for beta reading.
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I make no profit from this.

It was a quiet, peaceful morning at Karakura High School, expect for one classroom that was in process of having a math test. One particular student who had dark tanned skin, sat at the very back of the room. She was 16 years old and had transferred from Egypt a few years ago after her parents had been mysteriously killed. At that same time a couple had travelled to the country on vacation and felt bad the young girl lost her parents and they had decided to adopt her, taking her back to Japan with them. She had blue eyes and lavender colored real thick hair. Her hair was pulled up into two high buns on either side of her head. Two long strands of hair rested in front of her ears, twisted up into curls. The girl's name was Rika Macross.

Like the rest of the students in her class, she wore the same school uniform. However there was one question that no one seemed to have an answer for and Rika was not one to speak about it. She was in the tenth grade, but was the oldest student in the class. She should have been in Grade 11. What she didn't want others to know was math was her worst subject since arriving in Japan. Math was very different in Japan compared to Egypt. She had failed math so badly, she was held back a year. She even took summer classes and still wasn't enough to pass her.

Once the test was complete, all students handed in the paper to be marked and they would get the results at the end of the day. By the end of the day, Rika went to her math teacher to get her paper back.

One look at her and a frown formed on his face. "This is the third time you've failed a math test this year! Shape up or you'll be held back another year!" He yelled at her, shaking a ruler in her face before handing her, her test paper.

"A zero again! Oh no! Mom's going to kill me!" She panicked, very depressed, turning away and headed out of the school for the evening. When she got home she tried to hide her test from her mother. Luckily for her, her father was at work and sometimes worked pretty late.

As she tried to sneak away to her room, her mother came up behind her suddenly, stopping her. "I heard you had a math test today. How'd you do? Show me sweetie," her mother ordered her, smiling at her daughter.

"Uh… Well I…" She turned very pale.

"Hand it over," her mother held out her hand to see the test.

"Fine, here," Rika sighed, her head down, in defeat. She dug through her backpack pulling out her math test. Keeping her head down, she handed it to her mother, knowing full well what her mother's reaction was going to be.

"Hey! You told me you studied!"

"I did!" she exclaimed back.

"From what I see you didn't! Now get out of here and don't come back!" Her mother yelled, slapping her adopted daughter across the face before pushing her out the door. Before Rika could blink, she heard the door lock, locking her out.

Rika was quick to turn towards the door, banging her fists on the wooden surface. "Mom! Please! Let me in! I promise I'll do better next time. Please, I'm starving!"

"You can starve to death for all I care! I'm not letting you back in until you've spent hours at the library studying for the make-up test!" Her mother cried out.

"Fine! Be that way!" Rika cried out, tears in her eyes. She turned and ran off, crying. Her mother was always very strict on her about her grades. Whenever she came home with bad grades her mother would lock her out of the house and not let her back in until she spent backbreaking hours at the library studying. Rika wondered if her mother actually loved her at all. "I'll show you! I'll run away from home. Then maybe you'll start being a bit nicer to me!" She said out loud to herself. With that in mind she headed to the subway planning on sneaking on board and running away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Seireitei in the squad 1 barracks, standing before the Captains of 13 Squads, they all waited for Head Captain Yamamoto to speak. To each one, they were a bit puzzled in why the head captain would suggest such a meeting. There wasn't really much going on lately.

"I called this meeting for a reason," Yamamoto began. "There has been recent activity in the Land of the Living. I am sending a Captain there to take up the mission. But to be reasonable, I am allowing the offer for one of you Captains to step forward. If not, I will appoint one."

The 13 Captains looked at one another. One thing was for sure, as Captain Kuchiki looked around at his fellow Captains, he was not going to volunteer. To him going to the human world was beneath him. He really didn't like being there at all and only went when ordered. Some of the other Captains had gone to Earth before when they had 'time off'.

Sighing, Jushiro stepped forward, "I'll go. What's the mission?"

"A human in Karakura Town has been sighted with high amounts of spirit power. Her name is Rika Macross, however, she has been targeted a lot lately by tons of hollows and even some Arrancars."

"Yes, the Department of Research and Development," Mayuri began, "was able to find the data on this woman."

Yamamoto nodded. "It is suspected that Aizen is after her. She is to be brought here for protection."

Jushiro blinked. "A human brought over to the Soul Society when she isn't even dead yet? But Head Captain the law…"

"I am fully aware of that Captain Ukitake. I have spoken to Central 46 about this and they've agreed," the Head Captain explained. After what had happened with Aizen, the Seireitei had to get new counsel members for Central 46. Now it was unknown exactly where Aizen was hiding right now, though they suspected they were in Hueco Mundo, but it wasn't fully known. When he left he had taken Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen with him.

"Okay, I'll leave right away," Jushiro smiled. After the meeting was over Jushiro left heading to the world of the living. He always was fascinated by the world of the living. There had been so many interesting things Jushiro couldn't help but enjoy when he made his rare visits there. Just as he exited the Senkaimon, he heard yelling and sobbing. Immediately concerned, he ran towards the cries only to find himself going down a flight of stairs heading toward a subway terminal. Fear gripped his heart, fearing a hollow was down there.

At the bottom huddled in a corner was Rika, cornered by a huge black creature. She didn't even know what it was. She had seen ghosts before, well more like her entire life. But this creature was not like any ghost she ever saw before. No, it looked like some type of scary monster. Something she'd normally only see in her nightmares. She began wailing very loudly like a big cry-baby, "Please! Go away and leave me alone! What do you want? Please, don't kill me!" She sobbed.

She'd always been kind of a cry-baby. In grade school she had been picked on, called,' Weeping Willow,' as she cried all the time. Sometimes for no reason, just cause she felt like it. And after being picked on she'd go home and pig out on junk food until she'd get sick and fall asleep. In school she was even pushed into lockers and had her lunch money stolen. But when she entered high school this gang of bullies cornered her one-day and there were these two guys who came to her aide, Ichigo Kurosaki and Sado Yasutora also known as Chad. They defended her, and later on she became friends with the two of them. Since then, people left her alone, fearful of Ichigo and Chad beating them up. As she got back to reality she heard a slicing sound followed by a sickly roar.

She saw a man with long white hair dressed in a black kimono with a white haori over top. The man before her took down the monster. Once down, he re-sheathed he sword then walked over to the frighten girl, noticing she could see him since she was able to see the hollow. He stuck his hand out to the trembling figure before him. "Are you okay?" He asked, with a gentle smile gracing his lips.

"Who…who are you?" She asked him, shaking like a leaf and not taking his hand.

Jushiro's smile faded to a look of concern. He rubbed her shoulder in a smoothing gesture and she jerked in shock somewhat. "Hey, it's okay. My name is Jushiro Ukitake. And that monster you just saw, it was called a hollow. Don't worry, though, it will never bother you again. You're safe."

"I…I'm Rika, Rika Macross. What if another one shows up?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Jushiro assured her with another smile. 'This is Rika? The woman I was sent to find? She's got to be no more than 16 years old? I was expecting someone a bit older. But I guess this must be her. The name matches.'

She saw the way he was looking at her, like he was trying to figure something out about her, "Why are you looking at me like that? You're making me nervous."

"Sorry it's just that, I'm with a high government and was hired to protect you. There are some bad people who are after you. If you come with me I can guarantee you protection."

Rika thought about this. Should she really just go off somewhere with a stranger? Someone she didn't even know? Then again he could be right. She had been attacked by these monsters before and barely got away with her life. Should she tell her mother she was going? 'No! I'm not telling her a thing. Like she'd care anyway. All she cares about is my grades. That's right! No more school if I go with this man.' She nodded to Jushiro, making up her mind. "Yes, I will go with you. But first you have some explaining to do. What are hollows? And where are we going?"

He took a deep breath. This was going to tough to explain. "Okay why don't we discuss this over some tea? You look like you really need to calm down," he told her, still with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like tea. Can I have some hot chocolate instead?" She asked.

Jushiro lightly laughed. "Of course." He held out his hand for her to take, pulling her to her feet. First they went to Kisuke Urahara's shop. "Wait here okay."

She nodded as Jushiro went into the shop. A few minutes later he returned, dressed in a sophisticated suit and tie. His Zanpakuto no longer was attached to his side. Then again, it would look weird seeing a man walk around town with a sword strapped to his side while wearing a suit. Unknown to Rika, Jushiro had just changed into what was known as a gigai, created by Kisuke. It was the only way for the humans to actually see the Soul Reapers properly, if they couldn't see them to begin with.

Jushiro linked his arm with hers, leading her to a nice restaurant. Once there, they found a table and ordered their drinks. "Okay, what is going on? Who's after me?" Rika finally asked him, taking a sip of her hot chocolate after the drinks had arrived. The hot drink started warming her insides right away, relaxing her. As the hot liquid slid down her throat, her body began to stop trembling from what she just witnessed.

Jushiro took a deep breath. "Okay, what you witnessed was called a hollow. They were once spirits of people who died and were attacked by other hollows before they could pass over to the what is known as the Soul Society," he told her, seeing her confused look at the mention of where he was actually from. "Okay, the Soul Society is what you humans refer to as heaven."

"Wait! Hold on a minute. Are you telling me you're not human either?" Her eyes went wide in shock.

He shook his head. "No, I am a Soul Reaper. We are spirits that protect the world of the living from hollows and help spirits to pass on to the afterlife. And a hollow is a spirit that was turned impure. It is our job to kill these hollows, returning the spirits back to their former form, allowing them to pass over. However there are times when a spirit did not have a good soul before turning into a hollow, therefore they are sent to hell."

"Souls? Spirits?" she blinked. "I'm not sure I'm grasping this correctly."

He sighed, seeing this was getting difficult. "In a nutshell hollows are evil creatures who kill humans and sometimes will…" he paused and thought for a moment. Humans often referred spirits as ghosts. "Take a ghost, as you call them, and turn them into hollows as well. These hollows can be formed from good ghosts and bad ghosts." He paused again. "A hollow can be recognized by the hole in their chests and the mask on their faces."

"Woah! Jushiro, this is a lot to take in at once." Rika felt like her head was spinning from all this information he was telling her. Hollows. Ghosts. Soul Reapers. It was a lot to comprehend.

"I am sorry. I don't mean to put pressure on you," he told her. Suddenly a notion came to mind. "Since you were able to see me in my true form as well as the Hollow I was wondering something."

"Yes?" Rika asked him.

"How long have you been able to see these things?" He wondered.

She blinked. "Ever since I was born."

"Forgive me, but you don't seem like you're from this town. You don't look Japanese."

"I'm not. I was born in Egypt."

"So you're Egyptian then?" Jushiro wanted to be sure he was on the right track.

Rika nodded, "Yes, I lived in Egypt until my parents died about two years ago by a monster. And from what you just told me, I'm guessing it was a hollow that killed them. The monster did have a hole in its chest and wore a creepy looking mask. Afterwards, I was adopted by a Japanese couple and moved here to Karakura Town." She paused a moment. "Now, I have a question for you. Who is after me?"

"We don't really know that yet. But we suspect it may be a man called Sosuke Aizen. He was one of us, a Soul Reaper. But he betrayed us and made his escape to the land where Hollows dwell. He has control over them along with what is known as Arrancars and Espadas."

"What are Arrancars and Espadas? Some type of hollow?" The girl wondered, feeling more confused that she was five minutes ago. Her heart began to leap up into her throat, feeling somewhat light headed.

Jushiro nodded. "Yes. But they are stronger. Arrancars and Espadas have human like qualities with partial masks on their heads and they can use swords called Zanpakuto."

"I can't take this anymore!" Rika held her head, feeling darkness envelop her body. She felt her body fall over onto the floor, the stress getting to her, passing out.

"Rika!" Jushiro's eyes went wide with worry, jumping so fast from the table, his tea shook a few split seconds before toppling over, spilling the contents. The glass fell to the floor, shattering. His immediate concern wasn't on the breakable dish but to her as he went to her side, lifting her up into his arms.

"Please be okay," he rubbed his hand gently along her face as he decided now was a good time to leave. Other people in the restaurant were staring in his direction, probably due from her sudden drop to the floor and his sudden movement, causing the dish to break. Ignoring them, he put some money on the table for their drinks before lifting her into his arms, carrying the young woman out of the place.

He felt there was only place he could go and that was to Kisuke's. Keeping her firm in his arms, he carried her to the former Captain's home. The thought did cross his mind to leave for the Soul Society, but didn't want to send her in a more state of shock than she already was. Even though he had to do his job he wasn't about to take her without informing her first.

He went and knocked on Kisuke's shop door as it was kind of late and he had already closed up his shop for the night. The man came and answered the door. "Captain Ukitake what are you doing here so late? Who's the young woman?"

"I'll explain in a minute. Can I come in?" Jushiro asked. Kisuke stepped out of the way, allowing Jushiro to come inside. They went into the living room, taking a seat on the floor, on some cushions. Kisuke went and got some blankets for Jushiro to lay Rika on the blankets until she woke.

"Okay, what's this about?" Kisuke asked him after the human was settled and they were too.

"I am on a mission, to protect this girl, Rika Macross. We believe Aizen is targeting her. She has very high spiritual pressure and even Arrancars have been after her," Jushiro explained.

"And Captain Yamamoto requested you to bring her to the Seireitei for protection." Kisuke turned and looked at the girl. "Why is she unconscious?"

"Having to tell her about who we are, took a toll on her system and she fainted," Jushiro answered.

"I see, well you do know this would be hard for humans to believe you know," he told Jushiro.

"I know," Jushiro said. "That's why I..."

"Uhhhh..." Rika was starting to wake up.

Jushiro was right at her side at once, bracing up her head in his hand. "Rika! You okay?" He gave her a concerned look.

"I think so." She opened her eyes and noticed she was in a different place. "Where am I?"

"This is my friend, Kisuke Urahara. He owns a shop, selling candies and other unusual items," Jushiro explained. He put his arms around her, helping her to sit up. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I was just a bit shocked by what you told me is all. Sorry I passed out like that," she told him.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. What I told you was a bit shocking to take in after all. But don't worry I'm here to protect you," he told her.

"So, you're taking me to this Soul Society right?" She asked him, getting the idea he was explaining everything for a reason.

"For your protection, yes. However it's your choice. I won't force you if you don't want to." Jushiro watched her, waiting for her to make up her mind.

Rika nodded, then shrugged. "Okay, why not. Let's get going, before one of those monsters attack a..."

A huge explosion suddenly disrupted her words. "What the?" She jumped to her feet, running outside.

"Rika wait!" Jushiro cried out, immediately following her. He was just about to reach the door when he heard her scream. He moved faster only to find her in the clutches of an Arrancar. The Arrancar had long dark hair going down to his knees and his eyes were orange, wearing while robes from Heuco Mundo.

At once, he pulled something from out of his pocket and swallowed it. Suddenly two Jushiros appeared. One was still in a suit and the other one was in the black colored hakama pants and kimono top with a white haori over top. The one in the suit stepped back getting out of the way while the other pulled out a sword, known as a Zanpakuto, getting ready to attack the Arrancar. He released his Zanpakuto right away turning it into two blades.

"Ha! A Soul Reaper. My master wants her, you shell not interfere." The Arrancar tried to get away with the girl in his arms, taking to the air.

Rika sobbed, "Jushiro help me!" She burst out in tears. She was whining again like a baby.

"You're loud! Shut up!" The Arrancar yelled in pain, feeling his ears ringing. He hit her upside the head.

Jushiro's eyes narrowed in anger. He was quick to flash step, blocking the Arrancar's way. "How dare you do something like that!?" It always took a lot to make Jushiro mad as there were few things that pissed him off and this was one of them. He pushed one blade into the hand already holding the twin and pointed before calling out a name, trapping the Arrancar in a form of seal. Six yellow beams were wrapped around him. Jushiro then jumped up and attack the Arrancar with his double swords, cutting it. From the two slashes, it died and Rika fell towards the ground. Jushiro sealed his Shikai, sheathing it quickly before again using flash step, catching the woman into his arms. If his best friend was there, he would have probably made a witty remark of something like 'You really like the women falling for you, don't you?'.

"Jushiro!" Rika gasped, finding him floating in the air.

"I got you."

She was quick to bury her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "Get me out of here before something like that happens again."

Jushiro nodded and landed on the ground below before letting her stand on her own feet once again. He took her hand then. "Now I'm about to open the gates to the Soul Society. Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand on the way through. The doorway into the Soul Society doesn't let humans through, but if you're holding onto me you can get in." Pulling out his Zanpakuto, he then opened the Senkaimon to the Soul Society, keeping a tight grip on her hand, leading her into the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

As the two of them walked through the Senkaimon, Rika's hand clenched in Jushiro's, she started getting a bit scared. The tunnel looked very dark and creepy, like something could just pop out at any minute. A few tears slid down her face, though with how dark it was the man next to her couldn't see her tears. The further and further they walked the more frighten she seemed to become. The man turned to her, "It'll be fine. We're almost through. Are you okay?"

"I'm scared," she trembled. She then started crying loudly. "I wanna go home!"

The man pulled her close. "Hey, it's okay. We're almost through. Please, don't cry." He had his arm around her as the two walked on. He didn't need to be holding her hand, as long as the two were touching she'd be fine.

"I can't help it. I'm scared!" She sobbed. Jushiro sighed, hearing her whining like a baby. He couldn't believe what he'd have to deal with. However, regardless of how he felt it was his job to protect this girl. And of course he wasn't about to tell her how he felt being the kind and caring man he was. Of course he couldn't blame her either. All this was very new for her. He understood how she felt being told her life was in danger and being taken to a strange place she never even knew existed until today. It was enough to make anyone's nerves pop.

But just as luck would have it she just had to trip up over her own feet and fall which made her lose contact with him. "Hey, you okay?" He reached down and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you, you're very kind," she sniffled. Her eyes then widen in fear at what she saw coming up from behind them as she had turned and looked behind her. It looked like a huge black void of nothingness. She yelled in terror and passed out.

"Oh crap!" Jushiro gasped. He lifted the dead weight into his arms before flash stepping the rest of the way through the Senkaimon. It was very lucky his flash step was so fast or they may have not been able to make it out of there. Right after he got through, the gate closed behind him.

"Jushiro, where are we?" Asked a voice in his arms. Rika's eyes fluttered open.

"As you can see we're in the Seireitei in the Soul Society where all the Soul Reapers live." He sit her back down on the ground being careful to steady her carefully so she wouldn't fall.

"Jushiro, this place is so beautiful. It's like something out of my history books," she told him. Her head kept turning to look at her surroundings, fascinated by what she was seeing.

"Would you like to tour the place or go directly to my place? If you're tired we can always do something later," he told her, giving her a gentle smile. He was trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

"Maybe some other time. I am a bit tired," she yawned. "How are we getting there?" She didn't think this place had any taxis or anything.

"We'll flash step," he explained.

She looked confused, "Flash step?"

He turned to her, "Flash stepping is basically how to get around in the Seireitei. Without it, it would take a long time to get to anywhere. Everything's so spare out it would take a day to even get to the Squad 1 barracks. As for what it is, flash step is a run that's so fast the naked eye can't see it."

She turned a bit pale at hearing that. She felt her stomach turning already and they hadn't even flash stepped yet. "Oh gee, that doesn't sound very fun. And what was that thing that chased us in the Senkaimon?" She remembered seeing something dark approaching them right before she'd passed out.

"That was the cleaner that cleans out the Senkaimon. It gets rid of anything that's not supposed to be in there, like humans. That was why I told you not to let go of me no matter what. It was so it wouldn't know you were there," he told her.

She looked down at the ground, a bit ashamed. A few tears came out of her eyes, "I'm sorry. I know I must be such a pest to you. People's always told me I'm a weak crybaby cause all I do is cry all the time about everything."

Jushiro lifted up her chin, making her look up at him. "You're not a crybaby Rika. It takes lots of courage and bravery to put up with what you've had to go through for so many years trying to hide from hollows and arrancars. You're the bravest person I know." At hearing what he told her, she sobbed, throwing herself against his chest, getting his clothes soaked.

"Thank you, no one's ever treated me this nice before. Not even my own parents. I get bad grades and they keep kicking me out of the house."

Jushiro felt enraged at that as he held the woman tightly, rubbing his hand up and down her back in a smoothing gesture. "If you don't stop this crying you're going to get..." it was too late as he heard a noise from her and her body shook at the same time as the hiccup came out, "...the hiccups."

She released him, "I'm… *hic*… sorry."

He shook his head. "No need to apologize for something you can't help. Here, let's go to my place. I have a remedy there that should help. I'll try to go easy." He lifted her into his arms as she nodded and hiccuped at the same time. He ended up having to stop to let her rest 10 times at least before they finally got to his estate. As she hiccuped Rika's eyes sparkled at how beautiful the landscape of his property was. It was like something out of a fairy tale.

There was lots of beautiful flowers around in all sorts of colors. Then there were also all the trees around as well of different colors. He even had a mot with a small bridge as well. And the whole yard went along pretty far. His yard wasn't real super huge but it was larger than any yard Rika had ever heard of before. And the whole property was surrounded by a white brick wall with a gated fence, which was the entrance to get into the yard. Seeing how she admired his yard he smiled and carried her into his manor where he sit her down on a sofa in the living room. "I'll be right back in a minute."

She nodded and watched him leave the room. A few minutes later Jushiro re-entered the room carrying a mug in his hands. It had some type of green liquid in it. It looked a bit like green soda but Rika knew it wasn't. "What's that?" She asked. Her body jerked with another hiccup.

"It's medicine. A home remedy for hiccups. It's an old family cure. However it might be a bit hot," he told her.

"What… *hic* kind of hot?"

"Like a hot pepper. That kind of hot. So you might feel like you just swallowed acid, but this stuff really works." He handed her the mug. She figured it best to drink it fast so she wouldn't spit it back up. So, eventually preparing herself she swallowed it all in one huge gulp.

"AH!" She cried out, feeling the after burning sensation running up her throat. After a few seconds though it stopped and she felt her hiccups were all gone. "It worked!" She gasped shocked it worked so well.

Jushiro laughed a bit, "Why wouldn't it? Here in the Soul Society remedies are quite a bit different. Now, why don't I show you to your room so you can get some rest?" She nodded, allowing him to take her by the hand and lead her to a room down the hallway. She was very lucky he was there. His home was so huge she was scared she'd get lost in it very easily. There were so many twists and turns everywhere.

After they got to what was to be her room she was shocked to see there was a modern bed in the room. "Were you expecting me?"

"Well, I get guests from time to time that don't like using the traditional style bedding, so I have quite a few guest bedrooms like this one here set up just in case." He showed her around and told her he'd be just down the hall if she needed him. She smiled and after he left the room she went over to a huge wardrobe and surprised to see normal nightwear she picked out a nightgown, changed and went to the bed, getting under the covers she was quick to fall asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in Hueco Mundo in a huge castle called Los Noches sit a man with curly brown hair in a secret room that only him and one other person an Espada doctor called Syazel knew about. Oh, and Gin knew as well. This man was Sosuke Aizen. He was formally the captain of squad 5 but had deflected to Los Noches, making everyone believe he had evil intentions when all he was trying to do was wake up his girlfriend.

Tiffany, who had been in his squad was under a very deep hypnotic trance and had been that way for years. The man who had done this to her was very dangerous. His name was Kaizar and he was the true enemy, not Aizen. His Zanpakuto was a twin to his own and he was keeping poor Tiffany in her coma to control him. Now Aizen wanted revenge on everyone for what had been done to the only woman he ever truly loved and a few months ago he'd gotten the Hogyuku out of Alison Kurosaki. She was the human woman who was currently staying with Byakuya Kuchiki under protection as well.

She was also Ichigo's fracture twin sister, who he knew could control the Hogyuku and Aizen wanted to use its powers to wake up Tiffany and finally take Kaizar down for good. But for right now he had to hide her in a secret room for her protection. No one but him, Gin and Syazel knew where Tiffany was at. Not even Kaname knew.

The man had revealed to be a spy for his enemy, spying on Aizen to make sure the man was following orders. Which Aizen had no choice but to obey Kaizar's every command or he'd end Tiffany's life in the blink of an eye. The woman was currently in a white hospital gown and laying on a hospital bed hooked up to tons of equipment. Every time Aizen came in here he secretly cried at the woman's bedside wishing she'd wake up.

"Don't worry my dear," Aizen rubbed his hand gently along Tiffany's cheek, "I'll get that woman to use the Hoguyku and I'll have you back with me again very soon. That's a promise." He'd often spoken to her whenever he came in here, like she could hear him even though she couldn't. He knew she couldn't but just talking to her gave him some comfort anyway. He gripped her hand in his as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Rika awoke to a nice smell. It smelled like it was coming from the kitchen. She grabbed a housecoat, made a quick fixing of her hair, leaving it down for now out of its buns style and left the bedroom following her nose to the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and found Jushiro there. "I smell something warm and delicious."

"Have a seat Rika. You must be hungry. I knew the smell of food would get you up," he gave her one of his handsome smiles.

'Oh god! He's so hot when he smiles like that. Wait! What am I thinking? We've only just met.' Pushing that thought out of her head she took a seat next to Jushiro. "Thank you." She then took her chopsticks and begin to eat.

"I'm going to need to head out to a Captain's meeting this morning. Will you be okay with just the servants for a few hours?" He asked her, taking a bite of his own food.

"Captain's meeting?" She questioned between mouthfuls of food.

"As I've told you the other day, I'm a Soul Reaper. You see, there are 13 court guard squads of Soul Reapers. In those squads there are leaders, the captains. Which is what I am. I'm the leader of the 13th squad. Then right under the captains are the second in command, the lieutenants, then the seated officers and workers below that." Jushiro hoped he explained it in a way that wouldn't come as such a blow to her. All this was a lot for her to take in but he figured she deserved to know everything since she will be staying here for a long time.

"Oh, I see. So it's like the military then?"

"In a way yes. I guess you could put it like that." Jushiro just noticed her hair wasn't in its buns style. Instead, it was hanging down loose. "Your hair looks pretty this morning."

Rika felt herself blushing at his words, "Are you trying to flirt with me? I'm not that pretty you know." She giggled a bit. She'd been called many things in her life, but pretty wasn't one of them. She'd actually never even had a boyfriend before. All the guys she'd met thought of her as too much of a crybaby to deal with her.

"Of course you're pretty. Don't you ever derail yourself again." Jushiro didn't know how she got the idea she wasn't pretty or who told her she wasn't. But whoever told her she wasn't pretty was wrong. It made him wonder if she'd actually ever had a boyfriend before. By how she was reacting to his words he figured she probably didn't. Though it was a bit unusual for a girl of 16 to have never been on a single date before he figured it does happen.

"By the way Jushiro. What am I going to wear? All my clothes are back at my house." She didn't think they've be able to get in and get her things without alerting her parents either. She'd figured she'd have to make do with clothing from the soul society for now.

Jushiro grinned as they both finished eating. "Follow me." He got up, took her hand and pulled her to her feet. She nodded and followed after him. He made sure to walk slow so Rika could keep up with him. He took her to a small building on the property that looked to be a storage building. He opened the door and the two made their way inside.

She gasped, "My things! But how did you… how is this possible?"

"A few of us went to your house the other day after I brought you here and collected your belongings. It was after you went to bed that I had contacted a few members of my squad and sent them after your things. As for your parents, don't worry about that. They've had their memories altered for now. They don't even know they have a daughter. When you're sent back their memories will be restored." He explained to her how sometimes they need to alter a human's memories if they see too much and how the memory re-placer actually works.

"My manga," she grinned happily, finding a box with tons of books in it. She wasn't very smart and never could learn how to use a computer but she enjoyed reading manga that she'd collected over the years. The two working together then moved all her things into her bedroom. Jushiro had a large bookcase put in her room for all her manga and she begin staking all the books on the shelves.

"Well, if you're all settled I really must be going now," he informed her. It was already starting to get quite late, so he needed to get going or he'd be late for the meeting.

"Oh!" She snapped her head around, away from the bookcase to look at him. "That's fine, go ahead. I'll be okay for a few hours." After he left Rika finished putting up her things and grabbed a change of clothes, heading into the bathroom to take a bath and get freshen up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the captain's meeting Head Captain asked Jushiro, "I heard you were able to find the girl. So, how's she holding up?"

"She's a bit stressed about being here," he told him. "I wish there was something I could do to ease her mind a bit." Jushiro felt really bad about the stress Rika was going under and wished he could make her time here more enjoyable.

"What? She's here? Humans don't belong in the soul society!" Soifon snapped. She seemed a bit angry about this. She was always real strict about following codes in the Soul Society and hated it when others went against them, no matter what the reason was.

Kenpachi smirked. "Is she strong? Maybe we can fight."

Jushiro looked over at the captain who loved fighting more than anything. "That's not such a good idea. No, she's not a fighter."

Kenpachi sighed, "Then who cares? Weak people should die."

"What was that!" Jushiro normally never lost his temper but Kenpachi was making him angry.

Kenpachi saw the way Jushiro was looking at him, "Never mind then."

"What we should do is let me take her to squad 12 and figure out why her spiritual powers are so high," squad 12 captain Mayuri stated.

"Do that and you'll wish you were never born," Jushiro warned.

"Just saying it's a good idea." This meeting was getting on Mayuri's nerves. He couldn't wait to get back to his lab and run more tests on his little lab rat Melissa Jones. She was a girl he'd found years ago when she was no more than a child. Now she was a woman of 15 human years old. She wasn't supposed to actually be in the Soul Society either as the blonde woman with red eyes was also a human. That was why Mayuri sneaked her in. He'd never got any chances before to run tests on a human. However, lately he'd found himself having feelings for the girl and was a bit worried. She was looking awfully sick and pale ever since he started testing his poisons on her. 'Perhaps it would be a good idea to stop. I don't need to lose my best research now.'

"Captain Kurotsuchi! Did you hear a word I just said?!" Snapped Yamamoto.

"Oh! Uh… what?" Mayuri had been off in his own little world thinking about the human he'd been hiding and missed what the head captain had just said to him.

"I said you will not be doing any of your experiments on this girl. Is that clear?" Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes, quite clear," answered Mayuri.

"This brings us to the other human who's been staying with us." Yamamoto turned to Byakuya, "How's Alison doing today?"

"She's been doing a lot better the last few months. Especially now that you've allowed us to have a relationship," Byakuya stated. About a month ago Alison who's the reincarnation of Byakuya's dead wife had been arrested and accused of being a spy for Aizen. But it was all a trap by the man to get the real Hogyoku that was inside the woman. Byakuya had broken the law just to rescue the woman, realizing how much he loves her.

Now Byakuya wasn't a hard case like he'd been six months ago when he'd first brought Alison here. He used to be a lot like Soifon but no longer, thanks to Alison. She changed him. He was now a gentle man, much like Jushiro. He then just thought of something. He was normally a quiet man but lately Alison had been getting him to talk more and he didn't even care the woman was Ichigo's twin sister anymore. "Captain Ukitake what if Rika were to meet Alison?"

"You know, that's a good idea. Letting her know she's not the only human here under protection might put her mind at ease. Plus, it'll give her someone else to talk with," Jushiro agreed.

"Well, we may as well have her meet all of the Captains and Lieutenants as well. Do you think you could bring her right over?" Yamamoto asked Jushiro.

"Right away sir. And this would be a good time for her to meet Alison as well."

Byakuya turned to Jushiro after he'd said that, "I guess I can go get her."

"Okay, we'll resume in one hour. It'll give the women time to get here. Until then, meeting adjourned," stated Yamamoto. Everyone started leaving the room.

Soifon grumbled something about it being wrong for two humans to be here in the Soul Society, then left. She was actually still in a very bad mood and had been for a few weeks now. After hearing the Head Captain was allowing Byakuya to be in a relationship with Alison she'd been cranky. She hated that decision but there wasn't much she could do about it. She believed in the rule that souls and humans were forbidden to be in love and hated Alison for finding a way around that rule.

"I guess this gives me time to work out with Sabrina then," Kenpachi grinned.

"Don't get dirty. You do want to look nice for Rika," Jushiro told him. Kenpachi ignored him and left the room.

Shunsui walked up to his friend, "What does she look like? Is she very pretty."

"Oh, she is. Just wait until you meet her. By the way, she's too young to drink so keep that to yourself," Jushiro told his friend.

Shunsui was a bit confused. "Too young to drink? How old is she?"

"She's 16 human years," he told his friend. Shunsui looked shocked as he left the room. This meant she was a bit young for him. Of course any human would be young for him. Him and Jushiro were both over 2,000 years old. His age was something Jushiro had yet to tell Rika. If he told her she'd be quite shocked by it. But if she did ask him Jushiro would tell her. With that thought in mind he left to go get Rika while Byakuya left to get his girlfriend.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jushiro found Rika sitting in his garden reading one of her mangas. She was dressed in a red dress and had her hair back up in her two tight buns. He could see the cover of the book from where he was standing and saw the title said,'Sailor Moon' on it. The girl on the cover had her hair fixed a bit like Rika's but her hair was blonde and seemed to go down to her knees. No wonder she fixed her hair in two buns all the time. That was the hair style of her favorite manga hero. He came up to her slowly from the front. He didn't wish to startle her after all. "Rika?"

She looked up at him from her book. She then grabbed her bookmark and placed it inside the book, saving her place. She placed the manga on her lap. "Oh! Jushiro, you're back. How'd the meeting go?"

"It went okay. There's something I need to ask you about. You're free to refuse if you feel you're not comfortable with it though."

"Before that, can I ask you a question. It's been bugging me for awhile now. You know my age but I never got yours," she stated. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I am curious to know." Uh oh! This was going to be a shock. But Jushiro had promised he'd tell her if she asked him. He wasn't about to keep any secrets from her or lie to her. He wasn't that type of man. "You can't be no more than what… 21?"

"Try 2,000 years old," he told her.

Rika suddenly fell over, anime style. "W… what! 2...2… 2,000 YEARS OLD! No way you can be that old. Are you pulling my leg?"

"No, I'm quite serious really. Here in the Soul Society we age slower than humans do. Some have even stopped aging altogether at a certain age," he told her.

"Woah! Unbelievable!" She gasped in shock. She got up off the ground, wiping the dirt off herself. "Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?" She was taking this way easier than Jushiro thought she would. He thought he'd cause her to pass out in shock, but he didn't and was grateful for that.

"Well, the Head Captain basically the captain of Squad 1 who's supposed to be the leader of the Seireitei was wanting you to meet all the Captains and lieutenants since we'll all be protecting you. But I must warn you before you go there are a few who don't approve of you being here. See, humans aren't really allowed here but we made an exception for you. There is also another like you as well. She's also a human who was brought here for protection. Her name is Alison Kurosaki. Would you like to meet her?"

"Like me? She's in danger as well? Sure, that'll be fine." She looked at her state of dress thinking perhaps it'll be better if she had a nicer outfit to meet everyone in. Jushiro seemed to think the same thing. He took her by the hand and led her into some other room.

Jushiro went over to a closet and came back out with the prettiest kimono Rika had ever seen. It was a dark violet purple with a bright pink tie around it. "Why don't you wear this to the meeting," he suggested.

She touched the soft fabric and gasped at feeling how soft and smooth it felt to the touch. "I couldn't! It's much too nice."

"Which is why I want you to have it," he told her, handing her the kimono. Rika felt her eyes fill up with tears at how kind he was being to her. He saw her tears, "Why are you crying? You're too pretty to cry."

She once again threw herself into his arms crying at his sweet words. She couldn't believe such a kind and gentle man as Jushiro existed. Most men only cared about sex. Jushiro seemed to be the one in a million men who were kind and caring.

"Thank you," she sobbed as he hugged her back.

"No problem. Now I'll leave you alone so you can get changed. I'll be just right outside the room. I assume you don't yet know your way around here am I right?" He didn't want her to get lost.

"You assume right, thank you," she thanked him again. She watched him exit the room and close the door behind him. She then changed into the nice kimono and put on a pair of matching shoes that came with it that he'd handed her right before he left the room. She then looked at herself in the mirror wondering if she should do something different with her hair but shook her head realizing it would be fine the way it is. She then told Jushiro he could come in. He then took her by the hand and the two made their way outside, then he lifted her into his arms and flash stepped to Squad 1.

By the time they got there Rika felt a bit dizzy and light headed. Jushiro gently sit her down on her feet. "Are you okay?" He asked, hands on her shoulders like he was trying to help steady her, with a look of concern on his face.

"It's okay, I'll be fine in a minute or two. I just get motion sick easily," she informed him. Jushiro nodded and stood there waiting for her to settle down her stomach before the two made their way into the building.

Right when they entered the room they noticed the place was set up with a large table in the center with food on it. All of it looked very good. There was also different types of drinks as well, but not the liquid type as Rika was too young to drink. A man wearing a captain's uniform with a pink haori over it and wearing a straw hat came up to them. "So, this is the human huh. You're right Jushiro she is beautiful. Hard to believe she's only 16 years old."

Rika looked up at the man, "And you are?"

"Oh, this is my best friend Shunsui Kyoraku. He's the Captain of squad 8," Jushiro smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she told him. She then reached over to the food and got herself something to eat. She saw a woman just then with black hair and some things hanging down from her hair looking like pigtails. The woman had her arms crossed looking like she really didn't wish to be here. Rika smiled and went over to the woman. "Hey, are you okay?"

Soifon turned to the girl, "You must be the human Rika. Well, I don't approve of you being here one bit, but a job's a job. Now go away and leave me alone!"

"It's fine. I understand how you feel." Rika took her by the hand and smiled at her. "I know I shouldn't be here but if there's anything I can do to be less of a burden here please let me know and I'm truly sorry. I'd like to be your friend, please. What's your name?"

Soifon sighed, deciding she'd give her a chance. After all it wasn't the girl's choice to be here, "Soifon. I'm captain of Squad 2. My squad is also the punishment force. We deal with anyone who breaks the law."

"That's awesome." Rika let go of her hand. Jushiro was watching Rika talking with Soifon and was quite shocked by what he was seeing take place. Soifon was never friendly to anyone and here she was opening herself up to Rika.

"That Rika's one talented human," Shunsui stated. "To make friends with Soifon is no easy task."

"I know, I knew she was special the moment I met her," Jushiro agreed. He watched as Soifon had calmed down, no longer looking pissed off and the two women made their way over to the table and got some punch as they continued talking. Soifon was actually laughing at something she told her.

"Oh my god! She's laughing," Shunsui said in shock. It looked a bit creepy for him to see the squad 2 captain acting so out of character as she was doing now. Perhaps they all had misjudged Soifon's character all this time. Maybe she actually did care about others but tried to hide it.

It was then that Byakuya entered with Alison at his side. "Nice to see you again Jushiro," Ally grinned at him.

"Oh, Alison how have you been," Jushiro smiled back at her.

"Keeping Byakuya on his toes," she told him.

"I see that," answered the white haired man.

"Is that Rika over there with Captain Soifon?" Byakuya questioned.

Jushiro nodded, "That's her."

"Believe it or not she's 16," said Shunsui. Byakuya turned to him and nodded in reply like it was really no big deal to him. Hey, the woman he was with was one year younger after all. Alison's 15 but Byakuya figured it not to be a big deal when he was 242 years old. So, to him age didn't really matter.

"Hey, Rika, come over here for a second," Jushiro called out.

She got done talking with Soifon and came right over. She saw Byakuya and thought, 'Woah! Another hot guy! Are most of these Soul Reaper Captains hot men? If so I feel like I've died and gone to heaven.' She blushed a bit as she thought that.

"Rika, this is the human I've told you about, Alison Kurosaki," Jushiro introduced her. "She's also here under protection just as you are. She's been staying with Byakuya Kuchiki. He's the Squad 6 Captain." Though Rika had probably already figured it out Byakuya was a Captain by the way he was dressed but seeing as he was facing her she hadn't known what squad he led until Jushiro told her.

"You must be scared. I know I was when I first came here. But now I've learnt to love the Soul Society and you will too. Trust me," Alison assured her. "This place is great once you get to know it. I've been reading a lot of books about the Soul Society in my spare time. This place really has a long history to it."

"Really?" Rika asked.

"Ya, did you know this place has a Soul King that's the leader of the whole world? Now that's a very important job to have. Talk about having the world on your shoulders, literally," Alison giggled. A few minutes later Rika laughed as well. The two women started talking about this and that, becoming fast friends very quickly. It seemed the idea was working. Rika was beginning to calm down already and feel more relaxed.

"Bun Head!" A voice cried out. Rika saw a little girl running towards her, with pink hair.

"Uh… who? Sorry but my name's Rika," she told her. "Who are you?"

"Yachiru!" Squalled the girl. "Lieutenant of squad 11."

"What? But you're only a child," Rika pointed out.

"I'm not a child. How rude!" Yachiru puffed out her cheeks and gave a glare. She also had her hands on her hips. She looked like she was pouting.

"But anyway, why'd you call me Bun Head?" Rika asked the pink haired girl.

"It really suits you, don't ya think. Then again your hair does look like pork buns so maybe I should call you Pork Bun Head instead," Yachiru suggested, finger on her lips deep in thought.

"Yachiru what are you doing?" Another pink haired girl came over but this girl was a bit older and looked around Rika's age though in soul years she was probably way older than that.

"Awwww, Pinky! I was just having a bit of fun," Yachiru complained.

"Your name is Pinky?" Rika asked her.

"No, that's just what my sister calls me. You must be the human Rika. Hi, my name's Sabrina. It's nice to meet you. I'm the second lieutenant of Squad 11."

"Second lieutenant? I don't quite understand. How can a squad have two lieutenants?" She looked up at Jushiro.

"Some squads are allowed to have two lieutenants in their squad. If there's more than one person who qualifies for the position then both people get it," Jushiro explained to her.

"Anyway, we must go. I think I see my Captain over there." Sabrina grabbed Yachiru and walked off.

"Hey!" The girl cried out as her sister lifted her up like a slack of potatoes and walked away. Rika giggled at what she saw as the taller pink haired girl walked away carrying the smaller pink haired girl.

She then looked over to see where they walked off to and saw a man that was a bit tall. He looked wild and crazy like. He looked like someone she differently wouldn't want to run into late at night, or cross paths with period. She shook at bit. Her lips felt dry all of a sudden and she tried to lick them to put moisture back into them before realizing her whole throat was dried out as well.

Jushiro put a comforting hand on her shoulder realizing how shaken up she was. He looked over to where she was looking and saw Kenpachi. "Don't worry, that's only Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad 11. I know he may look scary but he's really quite harmless. Unless you get on his bad side which I'm sure you've never do." He laughed a bit.

She turned to him, "That's not funny Jushiro!"

"Sorry, I was only trying to make you feel better," he grinned. "I see your punch is empty. How about I get you some water for your throat. You look like your throat's pretty dried out."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," she told him. He gave her his trademark smile and went over to the table to get the drink. He then came back over and handed it to her, gently taking the cup she'd been drinking the punch out of and sitting it aside somewhere out of the way. Rika gulped down the water feeling her throat getting better already.

"Are you sure I can't run any tests on her?" Another scary looking man came up to her. This man literally had white skin and black markings on his face. He looked even more creepier than the other guy.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I thought I told you..."

Rika stuck out her hand interrupting Jushiro, "Look, I don't know who you are but you better stay the hell away from me!" Jushiro and Shunsui were both shocked by her vulgar language. So was Mayuri, apparently, cause he turned and walked away from her without another word.

"That there was Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He's the Captain of Squad 12 and leads the department of research and development," Shunsui told her.

"Department of research and development?" Rika wondered.

"How should I explain?" he thought a moment. "It's where we get our technology from or anything new is developed. Like our lighting, medicines, etc is all created from research and development," Jushiro told her.

"Oh, I see," she responded. Pretty soon the Head Captain finally arrived. And about 20 minutes later everyone else got there as well.

Rika counted, "Hey, I thought you said there were 13 Captains and Lieutenants. Why are there some missing?"

"You see there were but quite a few of them deflected from the Seireitei. Captains of Squads 3, 5 and 9," Jushiro told her the story about Aizen having betrayed the Soul Society.

"So, this Sosuke Aizen is the one your all protecting me from?" She asked him.

"Yes," Jushiro answered her. "But why he's after you we have no idea. But we intend to find out. The sooner we do the sooner we'll be able to protect you better." Rika nodded and Jushiro led her up to the front of the room where everyone could see her. He knew she was a bit nervous which was why he went up there with her.

"Everyone, this is Rika Macross. She's the human we are protecting from Sosuke Aizen. Like with Alison Kurosaki we must keep her safe as well at all costs," Head Captain Yamamoto called out to the whole room. "Now if you'll all introduce yourselves to our guest here." He turned to her, "My name is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. As you probably already know I am the Head Captain of the 13 court guard squads."

"Uh… Captain Gen… uh… Gen..."

He interrupted Rika, "Just call me Head Captain Yamamoto. Everyone else does."

The woman nodded, "Head Captain Yamamoto, got it."

"And over there is my lieutenant Chojiro Tadaoki Sasakibe." Yamamoto pointed over to a man with hair the same color as Rika's eyes. He stood up and waved at her. Seemed he wasn't much of a talker at all.

Then Yamamoto looked around, a few captains and lieutenants Soifon, Byakuya, Shunsui, Yachiru and Sabrina shook their heads indicating they had already introduced themselves to the woman earlier. So, there was no need for them to introduce themselves again. "Okay, moving on then. Over there is Captain Soifon's lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda." Said man stood up when his name was called.

"That's me. I'm the lieutenant of Squad 2. Let me tell you a few things about myself. You see, I like..."

Soifon interrupted Omaeda by punching him in the gut, "We don't have time for that you idiot. If we listened to your lecture we'd be here all day and all night."

"But you didn't have to be so mean about it," he told her.

"Shut up!" Soifon snapped. At that Omaeda sat back down at the table and started eating some more. Rika laughed at the way the two got along. It reminded her of how siblings got along when they got into a fight, though she'd never actually had any siblings of her own, her being an only child. However she had always wondered what it would be like to have an older or younger brother or sister.

"Now, the lieutenant of squad 3 Izuru Kira." At Yamamoto's words a blonde headed man stood up and waved at Rika.

"I'm so sorry you lost your captain. It must be hard on you," she told him.

"It is, thank you for caring. But I'm getting by. It's a pleasure to meet you," Izuru smiled at her. Seemed he was just as friendly as Jushiro and that made her glad to know. Seeing him smile at her she just had to smile back at him.

The Head Captain then continued on. "Over there is Retsu Unohana, the Captain of Squad 4, our medical department. It's where the sick and injured go to get treated." Rika stared at the kind woman and nodded. That was good to know. So, if she ever got ill she'd know where to go at.

"Just come to me if you ever need treatment okay," the woman gave a gentle smile.

"I will, thank you," Rika agreed.

"Then there's her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu." As the Head Captain said that he pointed over to where a white headed woman stood up and waved at her. She waved back. Seemed this person wasn't going to talk to her either. "Squad 5's lieutenant Momo Hinamori could not make it I'm afraid. She's been a bit under the weather since losing her captain who you know was Sosuke Aizen." He pulled out a picture of Momo and showed it to Rika and she nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she gave a sad expression.

"She'll be back on her feet soon. Not to worry," Jushiro told her, arm around her shoulder in comfort. She looked at him and nodded, cheering up right away.

Yamamoto then moved on once again. "You've already met Byakuya Kuchiki the captain of squad 6. Next to him is his lieutenant Renji Abarai."

A man with red hair got up and simply told her, "Hi there." That was all he said before sitting back down.

"The seventh squad led by Captain Sajin Komamura." As Yamamoto introduced him Rika jumped in shock behind Jushiro.

"You're a fox!" She gasped. "A giant fox."

"Actually I'm a wolf not a fox. Totally different," Sajin told her. "You don't have to be scared of me. I promise I won't hurt you."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I was just a bit shocked there. A person's looks don't really matter to be after all. It's what's inside that counts and I can tell you have a kind heart Captain Komamura," she told him.

"Call me Sajin. You're a guest here not a Soul Reaper. There's no need to use my title. You know, you remind me a lot of my wife, Akira. Maybe I'll introduce her to you sometime." Sajin sat back down.

"That would be nice, thanks," the woman answered him.

"Next up would be his lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba."

The man stood up as Yamamoto said his name, "Nice to meet you girl!"

"You're awfully loud. Can't you speak a little softer please?" Rika requested. "And why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

"I always wear sunglasses whether I'm inside or not girl!" He yelled out still talking loudly. Rika just rolled her eyes deciding right away she didn't really like this guy at all. He seemed very rude and mean to her.

"Up next, Shunsui's lieutenant Nanao Ise." Yamamoto pointed out a woman at the end of the long table who just looked up, waved and went back to the book. Rika was starting to feel a bit unwelcome here. There were quite a few captains and lieutenants that wouldn't say anything to her. Jushiro felt her tense up a bit and took his arm off her shoulder to grab her hand and give it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"Coming up next Shuhei Hisagi. He's the squad 9 lieutenant. He also lost his Captain as well."

"Thank you for pointing that out Head Captain," Shuhei commented, standing up so Rika could see him. She felt bad for Shuhei as well. She knew it felt very bad to lose someone important. She'd lost her birth parents at a very young age after all.

When Yamamoto introduced the captain of squad 10 she was shocked by his size. "Toshiro? How old are you. You're a bit young to be a captain."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you. And I'm not a child," he told her. He sounded pissed off at her.

"He's right you know. He's just very short," a woman with long orange hair and huge breasts spoke up. She had grabbed him from behind in a tight hug as she said that.

"Matsumoto, be more polite and sit back down until the Head Captain calls your name," Toshiro ordered, pushing the woman off of him.

She then turned and smiled at the human woman, "Well since I'm already up I may as well introduce myself. I was next anyway right? I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of Squad 10. Nice to meet you hun."

"Uh… nice to meet you as well," Rika answered her. Rangiku seemed like she'd be a fun woman to hang out with. The type who enjoyed going out to parties a lot. Unknown to her that wasn't the case right now. The lieutenant was going through a bit of heartbreak lately. She'd been in love with Gin Ichimaru and he left. She had no clue though that the man she loved was in love with the girl he'd taken with him, Sasami who they had all believed to be Aizen's daughter though she wasn't. She was actually a human being who Aizen had kidnapped away from her parents when she was only a toddler and made her believe him to be her father.

"And that there's Kenpachi Zaraki of squad 11. The man with Yachiru on his shoulder," head captain showed her by once again pointing. Rika was sure by now his finger was getting pretty sore from all this pointing he was doing, pointing out the different captains and lieutenants to her.

"Girl, do you fight?" He asked her.

"F… f… fight!" Rika cried out in terror. "Of course not! Are you crazy!? I'll get hurt."

"That's the fun of it," the man grinned. Once again she felt frighten of the squad 11 captain. He seemed to enjoy giving pain and causing it as well and that frighten her.

Jushiro noticed this. "Captain Zaraki! You're scaring her."

"Sorry," he apologized, deciding to keep his mouth shut. She was then introduced to Mayuri's lieutenant Nemu who she was surprised to find out was an artificial human being. Mayuri had made her himself to be like a daughter to him.

"And your lieutenant?" She turned to Jushiro. The man showed a sad expression when she asked that. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"My lieutenant has been dead for years. His name was Kaien Shiba. He was very brave and stood up for the innocent no matter what the cost. That eventually cost him, his life on the battlefield. He died while on duty," Jushiro told her.

Rika gasped, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't of asked that."

"No need to apologize. You didn't know and it happened a long time ago. I'm quite over it now. Ever since then I've never gotten another lieutenant. There's just been no one who could fit the bill." He didn't tell her the full story. He didn't want to depress her. She was going through enough problems as it was, without him adding to her problems.

After everyone had been properly introduced to her everyone went back to the food, some making Rika feel welcome while others just ignored her. There were even a few she actually tried to avoid as well. After the meeting it was getting a bit late at night. It had taken all day after all. Rika yawned. She was starting to get awfully tired. Jushiro came up to her where she was falling asleep in a chair, "Here, I'll take you back to my place so you can get some rest."

"Thank you." She took Jushiro's hand and he pulled her to her feet and into his arms where he then exited the room, out of the building and flash stepped back to his manor.

He walked Rika to her bedroom, "Goodnight, sleep well."

"Goodnight to you as well," she smiled, going into her bedroom where she closed the door. She then got ready and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was Jushiro's day off. He didn't need to be at a meeting and there were no jobs for him to take. So, he was free to show his guest around the Seireitei. After all, since she'd got here she had yet to see much of anything of the Seireitei after all. The two were currently having their morning breakfast together. Rika noticed he looked deep in thought about something. She looked up from her plate and smiled at him, "Something on your mind?"

Jushiro looked up, surprised he had been in a daze. "Sorry, my mind was adrift." He gave her a friendly smile. "Actually I was thinking in the places to show you. There is so much to see. We have a shopping district. The Seireitei is extremely large. Larger than any human city." He was trying to hint to her that he wanted to take her out to see what the Seireitei was like. However, the message didn't seem to get across to her.

"Wow! That sounds awesome." However, just then she changed the subject. She recalled him mentioning the word Zanpakuto when they first met but she'd passed out before he could explain, "Also, I know this is off topic here but I just remembered, when we met you mentioned something about something called a Zanpakuto. What exactly is that?"

Jushiro remembered he had been about to explain it to her that first night when they met but had lost his chance to. Well, now was as good a time as any then, "The Zanpakuto is the formal name of our swords. Each Soul Reaper has one, except most of the ones from Squad 4." Getting up, he went over and retrieved his sword, showing her. "This is my Zanpakuto in its sealed state. As you can see it looks like an ordinary katana sword." He paused a moment, drawing out the blade. "However, when we fight we call out a name or phrase and our sword will transform into something completely different. Each one is different and has a unique transformation."

She touched it and thought she heard a voice. "Did you hear something?" She questioned him. She had no idea the voice she was hearing was coming from the sword itself. She also didn't know that only the Zanpakuto's owner could hear it speak and that it was very odd that she was hearing it talk.

"I'm probably just hearing things though. It's probably just all the stress I've been under. Don't worry about it." She's been stressed? Well, a day showing her around the Seireitei to help her get used to being here may would help with her stress. Seemed she was still in a state of shock from being brought from her own world right into some unknown one she'd never heard of before meeting him.

"You were able to hear that?" Jushiro sat back and gazed at his sword. He was quite surprised his sword spoke out to her and she could hear them. "Normally only the wielder can hear their sword speak. How curious." He brought a finger to his chin. "Sogyo no Gotowari can be quite mischievous." He could see his words were confusing her once more. "Each Zanpakuto is actually a living entity within the sword. We can communicate with our swords, which helps us to be able to work alongside as partners."

"Wow! That's very interesting," she grinned.

"You should see Bankai. Now that can be cool," she heard.

"Bankai?" She questioned, "What's a Bankai?" Now there was no doubt she'd heard his Zanpakuto talking, seeing as he hadn't even mentioned Bankai to her.

Jushiro frowned at his sword. "Now that is quite enough you two. How are you able to communicate with her?"

When the sword didn't speak, he sighed. "Always the tricksters, I'm telling you." He looked to his female guest. "Bankai is the ability each Captain has been able to achieve. It's the ultimate weapon we have after we awaken our swords. It takes years to learn and more to master it. At this point in time there is only one other, who is not a Captain and has obtained Bankai and he's the Lieutenant of Squad 6, Renji Abarai. Mind you he only just learned Bankai and has yet to really master his power."

"Renji? You mean the guy with red hair and tattoos on his face I met yesterday?" She asked him. She remembered that Renji had a bit of an attitude when he'd introduced himself to her. She had already finished her meal and was just sitting at the table talking to him. She didn't yet know that Jushiro had the day off today.

"Yes. He is friends with one my subordinates, Rukia Kuchiki." Jushiro then removed the sword from the table. "He was able to achieve bankai by a manner one of our former Captains created. It was quite remarkable he was able to learn in three days when usually it takes years."

"Do you know how to do Bankai?" Rika asked him. She took a sip of her juice as she asked that, which was almost empty by this time.

Jushiro chuckled. "Yes. But with my age, my bankai can be extremely dangerous. My shikai is quite strong. And just so you know shikai is the name used when our Zanpakuto awakens." He took her plate and removed it from the table. "Since today I have off, lets tour around. I'm sure you would like to see the city." He could tell the poor girl was stressed and he was beginning to worry for her.

"Really? That would be great. Thank you very much," she told him. She finished her juice and took her glass to the sink. She had already done her morning routine hours ago. So, she was already bathed and dressed. Even her hair was already in its buns style that she always wore. All she needed to do was slip on her shoes, which was at the door. Right now, she was wearing slippers on her feet.

Amused by her enthusiasm, Jushiro chuckled as he picked up his haori, putting it on. "Come, let us go and start that tour. There is much to see." He took her by the hand and escorted her to the main area of the house where their shoes were.

She slipped on her shoes, "Wait... did you say Rukia? I know someone by that same name. She went to my school and was friends with another friend of mine. His name's Ichigo Kurosaki." She knew Ichigo? "I believe her last name was Kuchiki... hmm, why does that last name sound familiar?" She wondered as they made their way out the door. She was grateful that they would not be flash stepping this time.

"Yes. Rukia was in the World of the Living under a disguise in the same manner as I already informed you." He thought back to when he learned what Rukia had been doing while stationed in the human world and he was told, surprised him. "Rukia is the adopted sister to Byakuya Kuchiki, but at the same time she's also his sister in law. Byakuya was married to her older sister until her death."

"And now he's with Alison," she pointed out. How did she figure that out? Well, Alison must have mentioned it to her the other day. The two of them were walking around and her eyes sparkled at what she saw, "An ice cream shop!" The place looked a bit fancy for an ice cream place but she wasn't used to seeing places like these so everything looked fancy to her. The way she reacted to sweets though was so cute.

Jushiro was quite amused as her eyes lit up. He smiled. "Yes. As I said earlier, we do have a shopping district, which is in the center." And seeing her excited face he asked her, "Would you like some?"

"Oh! Really, you don't have to," she told him.

"But I want to," Jushiro grinned.

"Well, if you insist," she smiled as Jushiro pulled out his money and bought her some ice cream. She'd gotten chocolate and strawberry on a cone. She thanked him and begin licking it. After it was gone She saw a reaper struggling with some heavy bags. She ran over to her, "Hey, let me help you with those."

Rika grabbed about half the bags from the woman, smiling at her. Rika being kind to a complete stranger probably brought a smile to Jushiro's face. This girl was so kind and caring to others. She was a crybaby but seemed to really care about people.

"I don't wish to tare you away from Captain Ukitake," said the woman. She had red hair and a blue ribbon tied in a bow in the back of her head. Her eyes were blue and she was very short. That could be why she'd been struggling with her bags.

"Oh, it's fine. No problem." Rika knew Jushiro would come anyway. Hey, maybe he could follow her example and help as well.

"It's no trouble at all," Jushiro stated as he stepped over to the two. "I'd like to introduce you to my guest Rika. Like Alison, she's here for protection." Everyone knew by now there was a human living in the Seireitei under protection from Aizen. Jushiro then lifted some of the bags into his arms, wanting to be helpful as well.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Miki Abarai," said the girl.

"Abarai... Abarai... where have I heard that name before?" Rika wondered.

"Maybe you've heard of my brother. His name's Renji." She looked up at Jushiro, "Well, good morning Captain Ukitake. Thanks for the help."

"No problem," Jushiro smiled.

"You two know each other?" Rika asked him.

Jushiro nodded. "Miki is seeing Captain Hitsugaya and is his Third seat. They have been dating for quite some time and if I remember correctly you two are slowly planning a wedding?" He could remember how Renji was upset when she was adopted into Toshiro's family but he had gotten over it.

"Oh, the guy that hates it when I use his first name," stated Rika. "I'm Rika."

"I know. I heard about you from my Captain. He said you have unusual high spiritual powers and need to be protected from Aizen," Miki answered. "Though, you look like a normal human to me." Miki was as confused as everyone else why Rika had such high spiritual powers.

They got to her home with the bags. After helping her take the bags inside Miki thanked her and invited her to her wedding and the two continued exploring around. They then ran into Soifon a few hours later while walking around. Rika smiled at her, "Hey Soifon, how are you?" She should be the one asking Rika that.

Soifon looked to the human. "That should be me asking you that, not the other way around." Her brows were furrowed. "What brings you here with Captain Ukitake?"

"He's showing me around the Seireitei," she told her. Though it was about lunch time. The two had been walking around for hours. Rika was getting tired. She wasn't used to walking around as much as Jushiro was. And he could probably guess she was getting tired as well.

"It would be faster if you flash stepped. Captains Ukitake, Kyoraku, Kuchiki and the Head Captain are the ones with the fastest flash step," Soifon explained. She didn't know that Rika got motion sick easily.

"Uh… I'd rather not thanks," she responded.

"How about I treat you out to my favorite place to eat," Jushiro suggested to Rika, interrupting.

"I'd like that, thank you," Rika told him. She turned to Soifon, "It was nice seeing you again Soifon." Jushiro had wanted her to bond with Alison but it seemed she was bonding with Soifon instead. Perhaps Soifon could keep her company sometimes when she's not working but he is.

"Enjoy yourself," Soifon stated. She looked to Jushiro. "I have already tightened security."

"That's good to know, thank you. Have a good day Soifon." Jushiro placed a hand on Rika's shoulder and steered towards the restaurant district.

Her feet were sore by the time they reached the restaurant district and they weren't even at the place Jushiro wanted to take her to yet. She was walking slower and slower and was breathing hard. By now he noticed her struggling.

Feeling bad for her, he stepped back to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I hate to do this, but it will be much faster. I'll try to go as easy as I can."

"What are you doing? Aieeeee!" She cried out in terror, feeling the wind rush passed her.

He then flash stepped to the entrance of the restaurant. "After here, I'll take you back home so you may rest."

"Hang on a minute. My stomach's not feeling so good. Sorry, I don't mean to be a burden to you." Well, she wasn't the only human here who got motion sick from flash stepping. There were times Byakuya had told Jushiro he's had to flash step with Alison. Even mentioning a few times, the woman had thrown up on him.

"It's alright. Alison's the same way. Captain Kuchiki's told me he's had to flash step with her and she gets ill every time. We'll just sit out here and let your stomach settle." He walked her over to a bench nearby the restaurant. "Here, take a seat and rest. I take it you're not used to walking."

"Could I have some water please?" She asked him, "And no, I'm not used to walking that much. I have walked some but never that much before."

"Of course. I will be right back." He disappeared from sight, causing her hair to move to the breeze of his flash step. She only had to wait nearly like two minutes when he returned with a glass of ice water. "Here you go," he offered her.

"Thank you," she couldn't get over how kind this man had been to her since they met. She drunk down the water. Then about 15 minutes later her stomach settled down.

"Feel better?" Jushiro asked her.

"Much better, thanks for asking." She noticed the building she was sitting in front of. It was rather beautiful with flowers of all different colors out in front of it. "Is that the restaurant? It's so beautiful."

He smiled once more. "It is. They have recently added more to the menu thanks to our human friends. Are you ready to see the inside?" he asked as he stood and offered his hand to her. "I should warn you, it has a very Japanese feel to it."

She took his hand and they went inside and took a look around. The two sat down to order something to eat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Los Noches in Huenco Mundo, in a certain room a girl with very long sky blue hair in high pigtails and blue eyes was sitting in her room sobbing. Her name was Sasami and she'd recently found out that Sosuke Aizen wasn't really her father. She'd been kidnapped from her parents when she was a little girl and led to believe Aizen was her father.

Now, after what had happened the spell on her memories had wore off. Right after she'd comforted Aizen about her parents she'd been informed they were dead, died in a hollow attack. She'd ran from the room and into her room, throwing herself face down onto her bed, sobbing. She didn't even notice that Gin had followed her to her room and heard her sobbing.

"My. My. What has got you so down?" Gin asked as he walked over to her. He knew partially what was going on but not all of it. "Does this have anything to do with your father?" Bad way to start a topic.

"I know Gin. I know how my father isn't really my father. He kidnapped me from my parents when I was very young and when I told him I knew what he did he... he said my parents were killed by a hollow!" She sobbed louder, her face in the pillow, "I have no family to return to."

"That's not true," Gin said, grin gone. "So Captain Aizen isn't your real father, but he has been your father since he brought you to the Soul Society. He did take care of you and made sure you were fed and clothed as well as gave you an education. Do you know why he took you away from your real family?" He took a seat on the bed.

She looked up at him, through her tear stained eyes. Her eyes were turning a bit pink from all the crying she was doing. She didn't understand why she did it but she laid her head on his lap just then. But he didn't seem bothered by it. Actually, he seemed delighted. "No, no I don't. I ran from him before he could explain... I guess... I guess I should of heard him out before I just ran like that. But hearing my parents are dead I just couldn't take it. Gin, what am I going to do?" She sobbed.

Gin looked down at her, he really felt bad for her, "Hey, it's okay." He ran his fingers softly through her long pigtails in comfort. His grin then returned. "Talk to Captain Aizen and get the full truth. Make sure he explains everything and then from there, decide if you wish to leave or stay. I for one would like you to stay. It's nice having someone else to talk to besides the Arrancars and Espadas."

"Why? Why do you want me to stay? Why is it so important to you that I stay? It's Captain Aizen that wants me here," she told him. She had no idea of his feelings towards her. Well, looked like he'd have to show her then.

He brought a hand down to her face and brought it up so he could see her in the face. "You're very pretty," he answered when she was looking at him. "And there's something I've wanted to give you for a while now."

She leaned up. Now she was sitting in his lap instead of laying her head on his lap, "What are you talk…"

He rested one hand on her cheek interrupting her. "Just this." With that he leaned forward, planting his lips against hers, gently.

She then pulled out of the kiss but not the embrace, "Gin, I love you." She felt her heartbeat speed up a lot. She had her head against his shoulder and her long pigtails were hanging off the side of the bed a bit. She always did have super long hair.

"As I do you," he replied back leaning his head on hers. "So it would be a real shame if you left and I was alone. I'd have no one to speak with," he teased.

"You're right. I'm going to go talk to Captain Aizen. However, I just can't call him my father anymore. At least, not until he earns it." The two went to find Aizen, holding hands, and when they found him Sasami walked up to the man she now knew wasn't really her father, "I'm sorry I overreacted and left the room before you could explain to me. I was just so heartbroken. However, thanks to Gin I now know what I want to do. I want revenge on the Soul Society for not being able to save my parents." What? This was NOT what Gin was expecting from her.

He had a look of shock and fear planted on his face at that. 'Not on my watch! That's NOT happening.' Gin had already decided he was going to protect the Soul Society a long time ago. All this time he was pretending to be under Aizen's powers, so he could do just that. However, Sasami's plans were ruining his plans. He didn't know how he'd handle this. He could never harm Sasami after all. 'I'll just have to stop her some other way, without harming her.'

Aizen was perplexed by this. He knew that wouldn't have been what Gin talked with her about. "May I ask why this change of heart?"

"It's not your fault. Soul Reapers are supposed to protect humans from hollows, yet why wasn't anyone there to save my parents? I think the Soul Reapers just didn't have time. Which pisses me off. Also, I'm in love with Gin." She was in love with Gin? That would do it then.

"So, how do you plan to do this?" Aizen asked her.

"I've heard a story. This is very risky but I want you to make me a soul reaper, so I'll have the powers I need to get my revenge. I heard it's possible for another soul reaper to turn a human into a substitute soul reaper." So, now she wanted to become a real soul reaper. However, the risk was there was a risk she'd die.

"You realize what you're saying?" Gin asked, grin gown and instead was a frown. "It could kill you."

"You know that is how Ichigo Kurosaki became one," Aizen responded.

"I know there's a small risk but it must be done. And I'm NOT about to ask Gin to do it when he's in love with me," she told him. Sasami knew when you love someone the worst thing you can do to that person is stab them with a sword. She then walked up to Aizen, "If you want me to continue being loyal to you do it."

"Guess I have no choice then. Gin, you may want to turn away for a moment. You won't like what you see." Aizen pulled out his Zanpakuto and told her to focus her energy on him. Then in a blink of an eye he pushed his Zanpakuto right through her chest.

There was a bring flash of light and standing before them was a soul reaper Sasami. Her human body was laying right next to her, an empty shell at the moment. Her Zanpakuto was the same color as her hair and had dark blue gems on it close to the bottom and at the top were gems that were such a light blue they were almost white.

The handle was white and curved a bit like wings. The whole sword glowed brightly and was very pretty. "With this Zanpakuto I will have my revenge. Prepare yourselves Soul Reapers."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina is made the squad 5 captain, Miki's put in charge of Squad 3 and Karen's made captain of Squad 9. Kenpachi's mad at first cause this means Sabrina's no longer on his squad but realizes he can still see her any time he wishes. While Jushiro finds out Rika's Birthday is coming up soon so he decides to plan a surprise party for her to help her get settled in better while Ikkaku's gone off on a mission to protect a spoiled elven princess, Esmeralda.

There was a captain's meeting that morning. Jushiro hated leaving Rika by herself, so he had left Rukia with her, so she'd have someone there with her that she knew from the living world. This meeting was about picking out three new captains for the three empty squads that currently didn't have a captain. The three either had passed the written test and been referred by three other captains or had learned Bankai and proven their skills tons of times in the past.

The three were in the other room and would be called in one at a time to accept their captain's haori. However, Ikkaku couldn't understand why he was there. He wasn't about to become a captain so why did Head Captain Yamamoto call him to the meeting?

As the meeting started Yamamoto said, "Okay, we have two orders of business to take care of today. First, 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame, you're probably wondering why you've been called here. Actually you're the first order of business. I got a mission for you. Recently in the North District as you recall that's where Captain Komamura came from the land is in a war. Your orders are to protect the elf princess of that land, Princess Esmeralda. Take her somewhere safe and protect her until the war's over. Be well prepared. You may be gone for a long time. Do you understand your orders?"

Ikkaku blinked, shocked by this order. "Yes, sir. I will protect her with my life." He couldn't refuse an order anyway. The idea of protecting a princess though was not his idea of fun.

"Protecting a Princess," Kenpachi announced. "Can be fun, especially where there will be people wanting to kill her or capture her. Maybe you'll find someone worthy to fight."

Ikkaku looked to his Captain. "You're right." He then grinned, hoping he would find something big to fight.

Yamamoto told him how to get there and said he was free to go if he'd like but Ikkaku said he may as well stick around to see who the new captains are. "Very well." He walked up in front of everyone before calling out, "The crowning of the new Captains will begin now. First up, Captain of Squad 3, Miki Abarai."

Miki came out as her name was called, walking over to get her haori as she grinned at Toshiro and waved at him. He was very proud of her. Her hard work had paid off.

"Congratulations," Toshiro grinned. "You have a big roll to fill with Izuru being your Lieutenant. You couldn't of made me more proud."

"Awww, thank you, Little Shiro," she grinned.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Toshiro stated, vain popping on the side of his head.

"Why not? The name suits you," Kenpachi grinned.

"This is true," Shunsui smirked. "Good luck."

"Thank you very much." Miki took the Squad 3 Captain's haori, put it on and went to stand in her numbered spot as the Squad 3 Captain.

"Next," Yamamoto announced, "Captain of Squad 5, Sabrina Kusajishi." What! Sabrina!

The pink haired woman came out to accept the haori.

"What? No way!" Ikkaku yelled, shocked, but his captain seemed a bit angry.

"Sabrina! You've become Captain!? Why didn't you tell me?!" Kenpachi was completely in shock by this. He was also a bit angry as well. He was so used to having the woman in his squad it was going to be very hard to get used to the fact she wouldn't be there any longer. He clinked his fist in anger.

"Well someone's having a bad day," Mayuri muttered. "I had a feeling she knew bankai for quite some time now."

"Shut up!" Kenpachi snapped.

However, a hell butterfly flew in just then and up to Mayuri just after he said that. It was from his lieutenant Nemu. Only thing it said was something was wrong with Project M. That it was urgent and he was needed right away. It was a code, about Melissa. This could only mean one thing. Something bad had happened to Melissa. He'd have to make an excuse to leave the meeting early.

Kenpachi saw the look in Mayuri's eyes, like someone had died, "Now look who's having a bad day."

Sabrina went over to Kenpachi and interrupted him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you'd be angry. Because, you know, I won't be on your squad anymore." She was wearing her new haori as she spoke to him, "But you can come visit me any time at the Squad 5 barracks." She ran her hand gently across his cheek in a smoothing gesture as she said that, while Mayuri was trying to find a chance to get away.

"Anything the matter Captain Kurotsuchi?" Yamamoto questioned.

"I...ah... just a matter in the Department Research and Development that needs immediate attention," Mayuri answered.

"What a new experiment went loose on you?" Shunsui was only trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't assume!" Mayuri snapped.

"Fine, you're excused then," said Yamamoto. Mayuri thanked him and left the meeting. After Mayuri left Yamamoto turned back to the others, "Now, Captain of Squad 9, Karen." Wasn't that Renji's girlfriend and Byakuya's 3rd seat?

Karen came up, got her haori and went over to say something to Byakuya, "Well Captain Kuchiki, seems I'm not in your squad anymore. However, I'd still like to come over and see Renji every now and then, if that's okay." He knew very well how Karen felt for Renji. Months ago when he and Renji had fought when Rukia was almost executed Byakuya had almost killed the man and would have if Karen hadn't jumped in to save him.

****

(Flashback)

"Renji! NO!" Karen cried out in terror as the man stood in front of her, protecting her from Byakuya. According to Byakuya, the two had broken the law and needed to be killed and he was going to be the one to do them in. Renji had been fighting Byakuya, trying to protect her and rescue Rukia and Karen had agreed to help him rescue his friend. Now the man could barely stand up. Even his Bankai had been defeated.

"I'd listen to her if I were you," Byakuya warned him, his own Bankai still active.

"No!" Renji cried out as he stood in front of Karen in a protective stance, "I'll never back down from the likes of you!" He then ran at him.

"If that's how it's going to be then die." Byakuya then called his attack, "Scatter."

"NOOOO!" Karen cried out as Renji's bloody form fell down unconscious in front of her. She then pulled out her Zanpakuto, running at Byakuya, "Vine Attack!" She shot vines from her sword, however they were deflected and she was taken down in one move by Byakuya's strongest attack. She struggled through her many wounds to stay on her feet, "I'll... I'll never... I'll never give up!" She coughed up blood.

"Why are you risking your life for him?" Byakuya asked just as Renji started waking up and heard what was being said. However, neither knew he was awake.

"It's because... I love him! I love him and I would give my life for Renji 1000 times over if need be!" She cried out and blacked out soon after from her wounds.

"Fine," Byakuya put his Zanpakuto away before turning and walking off, leaving them both alive. What she said to him had really struck a nerve cause it reminded him how much he'd loved Hisana. Like Karen, he would of done anything for Hisana, so he understood how Karen felt.

****

(End Flashback)

Karen had actually stood up to him and fought him, claiming how much she loved Renji and she'd do anything for him, even give up her life. After defeating her in battle he'd left the two there alive being reminded of how much he had loved Hisana.

"You may. You two are dating after all," Byakuya stated as he gazed at her. "I believe the men would miss you too much." He then gave her a curt nod. "Congratulations." She didn't know but he was the one who requested her for the promotion in the first place.

"Were you the one behind this?" She asked him. She could tell by the way he talked to her. He nodded to her. Tears filled Karen's eyes at that, "Thank you." She then hugged him. Everyone thought Byakuya would push her away but he didn't. He hugged her back.

"Wow! He's hugging her back. What a change," Shunsui pointed out to Jushiro. Seemed Alison really had changed Byakuya. He was acting the way he used to act when he was married to Hisana. However, bad news happened.

A servant from his manor came up to him just as Karen let go of him, "Lord Kuchiki, sorry to interrupt your meeting. Lady Alison has taken ill." What! Not again! However, this time he'd probably make damn sure he didn't lose another woman he loved.

Byakuya looked to the Head Captain.

"Go." The head Captain knew her taking ill could mean bad news. They had to keep her alive and safe. He then looked to the others. "Now with the matter of the three new Captains introduced, you may now proceed to your respective Squads and introduce yourselves. All three are waiting for you. Meeting adjourned."

Byakuya wasted no time in leaving.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Jushiro's place, Rika and Rukia were having a nice conversation. "So, you're telling me the Soul Society is way bigger than just the Seireitei? Wow! That's amazing."

"Yes," Rukia answered. "As I just explained. There's the Rukon which surrounds the Seireitei and then beyond the Rukongai, there's the kingdoms. I've never left the Rukon, so I don't know what's really out there just that in one district there's the families of the noble clans who are not part of the Seireitei and in another district there's a kingdom in which you humans would refer to as mythical creatures. It's where Captain Komamura is from."

The two didn't hear when Jushiro came in. They were too caught up in their conversation. Though Rukia probably felt his spiritual pressure. "That's amazing. You mean your world has royalties like kings and queens? That sounds like something out of a fairy tale."

Rukia smiled just as her Captain stepped around the corner. "Hello Captain," she greeted.

"It would seem I have interrupted you both, I apologize," the man answered as he stepped into the room.

"Jushiro, how'd the meeting go?" Rika asked him. She was grinning ear from ear at him and had a donut in her hand. She took a bite of it as she asked him that.

"Fine. Karen, Miki and Sabrina have now been made Captain, filling all Captain positions once more," Jushiro stated. "Rukia, you may wish to stop by the Kuchiki manor."

"Why Captain?" she asked.

"A messenger arrived short time ago informing Alison has become ill," Jushiro stated. He knew Rukia and her were friends. They did look alike.

"What?" Rukia remembered how the girl had been the first to meet her in the world of the living and put herself out there to help her with hollows. "Sorry." She jumped up and left right away. Rika actually seemed a bit upset from this news. She was trembling and her eyes were very wide.

"Oh no!" She gasped.

"I'm sure Alison will be alright," Jushiro said, trying to lighten the mood. "Byakuya's first wife passed away 50 years ago and he didn't realize she was sick until it was too late. Since then things have changed." He was trying to also believe his own words.

"I'm just a bit worried is all. This is terrible for me to hear this two days before my Birthday," she told him. Her Birthday? Her Birthday was coming up? Why hadn't she said anything? She probably didn't wish to bother him with it.

"Your birthday?" Jushiro blinked. "I didn't know your birthday was coming up. Perhaps we could do something for the day then. It's always good to celebrate it. Especially with you being a human. Never know when it could be your last."

"No, that's okay. My Birthday's no big deal. It's fine, really," she told him. She grinned at him, before grabbing another donut out of the box. Her and Rukia must of got those from his kitchen.

"Oh, but it is," Jushiro insisted. "Unfortunately we won't be able to go to the World of the Living, but you have made friends with Rukia." He wanted to get her mind off of Alison.

"Okay, I guess so. If it makes you happy," she smiled at him. Jushiro actually had to get to Squad 13 soon. He had some paperwork to take care of. He'd only came by to check on her. But he didn't wish to leave her here with just the servants. Perhaps it would be okay to take her with him. She could see where he works at.

"I gave you a tour yesterday of the shopping district, I was wondering if you'd like to see my Squad. Squad 13. Some of my men may like to meet you," he suggested as he gave her a friendly smile.

"Really? Uh... do we have to flash step again?" She knew the answer to that. If they didn't flash step it would take a day to get there. Good news is Jushiro had some pills he could give her for motion sickness so she wouldn't get ill.

"Yes, unfortunately. However, I do have something that can help you. I asked Captain Unohana about it this morning before the meeting and she gave me these." He pulled out a bottle of pills. "They are for motion sickness."

"Wow, really. Thank you." She grabbed the bottle and read the directions before taking one with a glass of water. They needed to wait 15 minutes for it to kick in though. After the pill did kick in though Rika followed Jushiro to the door where their shoes were and they left the house and she braced herself to be lifted into the man's arms where he'd then flash step to the barracks, "Okay, I'm ready," she told him.

"Why don't I just wrap my arm around your waist?" he suggested before doing as he said. "Just wrap your around me and we'll be off." He could smell her perfume. It was either perfume or some other form of body scent. Whatever it was, it was a nice smell.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked him. She didn't know it was because of her scent. A bit ago she had just rubbed strawberry scented lotion on her body and didn't realize what a strong scent it had. Rika put her arm around Jushiro and he had his around her waist and they were off. It only took 30 minutes to get there, "Wow, that building's huge."

Just then two people came out to greet him. One tall and one short. Oh no! Not them again. The two were always fighting over him. It got annoying at times.

"It's Captain Ukitake!" the female called.

"Hey! I should be the one to greet him first!" the male yelled. "You got to last time!"

"No Way! You're the one who interrupted the last time!"

Jushiro rolled his eyes and held up his hand just as the two arguing officers approached. He released Rika at the same time. "That's enough you two. I would like to introduce you to my guest Rika."

"Uh... hi." The way they were arguing was making Rika feel a bit nervous.

"Look what you did Kiyone. You upset the poor girl!" Yelled Sentaro.

"Me! You're the one who started it Sentaro!" Kiyone argued back. Seeing the arguing, Rika got scared and hid behind Jushiro, shaking a bit in fright.

"Kiyone. Sentaro. That will be quite enough," Jushiro commanded suddenly causing the two to go silent and look at their captain with surprise. "You both are upsetting her. Rika, I would like you to meet my third seat officers. Kiyone Kotestu and Sentaro Kotsubaki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kiyone greeted, giving a smile. "Sorry about that. Sentaro and I argue all the time."

"Yes, it's nice to met you," Sentaro answered.

"There's no need to fight. You should be nice to each other. Friends are very important you know," Rika told them.

"You're right. I'm sorry Kiyone," said Sentaro.

"Not as sorry as I am," replied Kiyone. The two then started arguing about who was more sorry. The only thing to do was ignore them and go inside.

Jushiro shook his head as he escorted her inside the main area of the barracks where the offices were located. "Sorry about the two. They do mean well."

"I can tell. I think the one called Kiyone has a crush on you," she told him. She didn't know if Jushiro felt the same or not. Or if he just found the girl plain annoying.

"Yes. I know," he answered. "She accidentally admitted that to me a few weeks ago. I don't feel anything for her. Besides it's not proper for a Captain to have a relationship with one of his subordinates though there have been a few who have been able to defy the rule and prove they can work and have a relationship at the same time."

"Oh, if that's so wrong it makes me wonder. What's the rule on Soul Reapers being with humans? I was just curious cause Alison and Byakuya are together." She didn't know the two had gotten permission to be together and that it's normally against the law.

"Due to Alison's connection to the Soul Society, she's been granted permission to pursue, but apparently it's still forbidden for everyone else," he answered. "The rules are rules. However, the Soul Society wouldn't be here right now if not for her or her brother Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oh, I see." She then started looking around the place, "Wow! This place is a lot bigger on the inside." She wondered where Jushiro's office was located at. She could see the place had about 12 floors to it. Plus, there were tons of Soul Reapers around, working on this or that.

Jushiro chuckled. "This way." He took her hand and lead her down the hall where there were seven different rooms. He didn't stop until reaching the end of the hall to the seventh door, which lead into his office.

Rika was amazed by the size of his office. Also at the load of paperwork waiting for him. The two spent the day talking as Jushiro worked on his paperwork, signing different documents.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night while Rika was sleeping though, she had a horrible nightmare. It was like she was actually there but couldn't get to her parents as she witnessed a hollow ripping her parents' bodies in two. She then saw blood splash out everywhere as the hollow ate her parents from the inside out. It even ate their bones.

"No... NOOOOOOOOOO! Stop it!" She yelled, not realizing she had really yelled and Jushiro heard her screaming in her sleep. Her whole body was shaking in fear on the bed as she cried out. Her body and the sheets soaked with her sweat.

Jushiro woke to an awful screaming. Throwing the blankets off of him, he rushed out of his room and down to Rika's room where the screaming was coming from. Normally he would have knocked first but he could tell by the noises, knocking wasn't needed. Sliding the door open, he rushed to her side.

"Rika!" he called, putting a hand on her arm. "It's a nightmare. You're alright."

She woke up just then, looking into Jushiro's concerned face. Tears ran from her eyes, "I saw my parents. They were killed by a hollow." She shook a bit. Seemed she was still frighten even though she was awake now.

He wasn't sure what to say about that. He pulled her close in a comforting gesture. He would have done the same if it were Rukia. "It was just a dream."

Rika felt comfort from his touch and slowly drifted off to sleep. Jushiro smiled down at her, rubbing his fingers gently through her hair. He then gently laid her back down into her bed before pulling up a chair next to her. He wanted to be there for her in case she had another nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Jushiro had decided to go and ask his friend Shunsui for help preparing a Birthday party for Rika. He knew the man would be in his office. When he got to the Squad 8 barracks he was led to Shunsui's office.

The man was at his desk when he heard a knock on his door. He found Jushiro standing there, "Jushiro my friend, what can I do for you?" He moved aside and allowed the man to enter.

"Good morning Shunsui, I hope I'm not disturbing you," Jushiro greeted as he walked in. He knew what his friend's answer probably was going to be, but he said it anyway out of respect. "I have a small dilemma."

"How may I help you my friend?" He poured himself some sake as the two sat down and offered Jushiro some as well.

Jushiro gently held his hand out. "No, thank you." He sighed. "I just learnt Rika's birthday is coming up and I wish to do something for her. I feel bad for her in forcing her out of her comfort zone. Everything is so new for her."

"How is she taking it so far?" Shunsui asked. He didn't know she'd had a nightmare and woke up screaming last night. Jushiro had to stay at her bedside all night, just in case she had another nightmare. He had actually left the room early in the morning before she'd woken up, thinking she'd feel bad if she knew he'd sat with her all night.

"She's doing alright so far though she did have some disturbing dreams last night." Jushiro sighed. "She's only been here a day or so and everything is so new to her. I just want her to feel comfortable here."

"Have you ever thought about inviting her friends over from the world of the living? You said she knows Ichigo right? A few people she knows from home may be able to help her feel more comfortable," Shunsui explained.

But right now Ichigo was sitting with his sister though. He'd been informed of his sister's illness and had rushed to her side. After being checked over it had been confirmed that Alison had caught the same type of illness that had taken Hisana away from Byakuya and Ichigo was a bit worried. As for Byakuya, he'd been out of work caring for his girlfriend's illness. That of course left Renji temporary in charge of Squad 6.

"Then you haven't heard. Alison has taken ill. I'm worried it might be the same in which took Lady Hisana's life," Jushiro explained. "I do have high hopes since Captain Unohana's medicine has changed since then."

"Yes, I have heard she's taken ill. Captain Kuchiki's been with her since she's been ill. I feel bad for him. First he loses his wife and now after he's finally able to find love again this happens. His Lieutenant's been covering for him while he's been out of work. Anyway, as for Rika, we could hold a surprise party for her." Shunsui had a good idea about that. Who doesn't love a surprise birthday party. But she'd have to be taken away from the manor for a bit so things could be prepared in secret.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" he asked, brown eyes slightly wider. "That would require having to pull her away from my estate and that could get her suspicious.

"Well, have you mentioned to her about doing something? Just say you're taking her out for her Birthday. Then when you get back everything will be all set up," Shunsui explained. Hey, that might work. He'd already mentioned to Rika the other day they should do something for her Birthday. So, he could just pretend to take her out for her Birthday while her party's being prepared.

"You know that's not a bad idea," Jushiro smiled. "You're always there for me when I need it and I'm there for you when you need it. Thank you, Shunsui."

"Hey, that's fine. So, what time are you wanting to do this?" Shunsui asked him. He was going to get a few others to help to prepare things as well.

Jushiro looked over at the wall to a clock. "Perhaps around this time." The clock had showed it was nearly going on 2pm. "I think that should give just enough time to get everything set up. I can take her out for breakfast and spend the rest of the morning sight seeing and then I'll bring her home to a surprise."

"Hmm, she loves sweets right? So I guess just make sure the party has lots of it. Just got to keep Lieutenant Kusajishi away from the candy," he smiled. He knew Yachiru loved candy more than anything. The girl even broke into Byakuya's manor tons of times to steal sweets and had a hiding place where she stashed all her goodies at.

Jushiro lightly laughed. "Yes, she will even go so far as to steal Byakuya's secret stash. It's amazing how she can find the places people hide them. I think she even takes some from the ones I give Toshiro."

Shunsui chuckled at his friend, "Yes, I can see her doing that. So uh... what time tomorrow should everything be ready and in place?"

"About 3:00PM," Jushiro told him. That would give him just enough time to get Rika to let her guard down where she wouldn't suspect anything was up and get her back in time for the surprise. This was also a great chance for her to meet everyone else as well. Well, expect for Ikkaku who was still away on his mission.

"Okay, I'll make sure everything is ready by then," Shunsui reassured him.

"Thank you, that means a lot," Jushiro smiled. He bid his friend goodbye and left. Before he'd left Rika with Soifon all he'd told her was that he'd had business to take care of and she never questioned him about what it was, so he didn't have to make up any excuse to get her off track of what he was up to.

When he'd gotten back to the manor he'd found her carrying on a conversation with Soifon who he'd left with her while he was gone. The two women seemed to get along very well. Jushiro hadn't seen Soifon this friendly with anyone since Yoruichi, who used to be the Captain of squad two. But that had been a very long time ago. Now Soifon had taken the job after Yoruichi had left.

It also seemed at right at this moment the two were even discussing Yoruichi. Whatever Soifon had said must of been funny to Rika cause she was giggling. He walked over to the two, "You look so pretty when you smile. You should do it more often," he told her, sitting down next to the two women.

"R... Really?" Rika blushed as he told her that. To her it sounded like he was flirting with her. Even though that wasn't what he was trying to do at all, "I'm not that pretty now. Are you flirting with me?"

"No, why would I do something like that? I'm only speaking the truth," he smiled at her.

"Well, I have to be going now. Have a good day Rika." Soifon got up and left, heading back to her office to get some work done. She still had a lot of paperwork to do and she didn't want to be late turning it in.

"Okay, see you later Soifon," Rika waved before turning back to Jushiro.

"By the way, I was wondering Rika," Jushiro changed the subject, "Would you like to go visit Alison? As you know she hasn't been feeling well. I'm sure a visit from you would cheer her up."

"Sure, I'd like that," she told him. She took another one of her motion sickness pills before grabbing onto Jushiro once they got outside and they were off to Byakuya's manor. It only took them a few minutes to get there. Rika gasped in shock at how big the place was. It was even bigger than Jushiro's place.

The Kuchiki manor was large, larger than any other property seen so far. There was a large yard with a zen garden as well as a koi pond and a bridge going over top of it. The mansion itself looked like a traditional Japanese one from the World of the Living, complete with a wrap around porch. The way the property seemed looked like it just came out of a house and garden magazine. The property was completely surrounded by a tall wall, giving the residents perfect privacy. There were other buildings on the property but the house itself stood out above all others. It was peaceful and quiet.

"Wow, it's huge!" Rika gasped, letting go of Jushiro.

"Captain Kuchiki's family is part of one of the four great noble families of the Soul Society. There used to be five but now there's four," Jushiro explained to her about the noble clans before the two of them walked up to the front gate and rang the bell. They were let in and led to where Byakuya was sitting with Alison in her room. The girl was in bed and he was by her bedside, a bucket of cold water and a washcloth was sitting next to him where he'd been trying for the last few days to keep her fever down. Even though she'd been taking some medicine for her illness that Unohana had given her.

Byakuya dipped the washcloth into the bucket of ice water, ringed it out a bit before folding it and putting it onto his girlfriend's forehead. He then took her hand into his, a worried expression on his face. It looked like he'd not gotten much sleep in the past few days. There were bags under his eyes. He also wasn't wearing his captain's uniform, not seeing any need to since he'd be at home for a long time. Instead, he wore a lavender yukata and even had his hair down of those hair clip things he always wore. He turned to the two as they entered the room, "Oh, have a seat," he invited.

"Thank you." Rika sit down on one side of Byakuya while Jushiro sat on his other side.

"Where is Ichigo? I thought he was here?" Jushiro asked.

"I sent him to pick up her medicine," Byakuya explained.

"Is she any better?" Jushiro questioned, looking at Alison who was asleep now and looked very pale. The girl normally had dark tanned skin, but right now her skin was almost as pale as a ghost.

"She's getting worse. She might not make it." Byakuya didn't even bother turning away as a few tears made their way out of his eyes. Normally he was a proud man and never showed any tears, but this was too much, even for him.

Rika turned and took Byakuya's other hand into her own, giving it a little massage of comfort, "She'll be fine. She'll pull through, I know it. You have to have faith. Don't ever give up and stay strong. You must be strong. For Alison's sake. She'd hate seeing you this way." She then hugged the man as he sobbed into her shoulder, "There, there. Let it all out now." She rubbed his back. Jushiro grinned at seeing Rika comfort the man in his hour of need. She was such a kind and caring person.

Just as Rika let go of him Ichigo and his friends came into the room, "Let me see if I can heal her," stated Orihime. She activated her power as she touched Alison, trying to heal her. Rika looked confused as she saw that.

"Orihime has these weird powers. She gets them from her hair clips. Don't ask us how it works. We have no idea," Ichigo told her. The group watched Orihime using her powers with no luck. It didn't work.

"Uh... sorry. I guess it's only for wounds," Orihime told Byakuya.

"That's okay," Byakuya sighed. The man looked like he was going to break down at any minute. As they were thinking that, Mayuri actually showed up.

"I heard about your dilemma and may I make a suggestion that may help her? I have this new experiment I've been working on. I call it a healing chamber. You put the sick person inside it, close it and the steam it emits is supposed to heal them," Mayuri explained.

"Why should I trust you?" Byakuya asked.

"Because if you don't at this rate she's as good as dead anyway," Mayuri answered. Byakuya sighed, giving in. He realized he had no other choice but to trust Mayuri. However, if worse came to worse he'd have the man's head.

Byakuya lifted Alison up from the bed, into his arms, wrapping her up in a blanket like a baby, before following Mayuri outside. The others were right behind them, "Jushiro?" Rika questioned.

He grinned at her, "Of course. You must be worried about her." He allowed her to take one of her motion sickness pills before he was off, flashing stepping and following the others to the squad 12 barracks, her in his arms, which had a huge laboratory attached to it. They had to wait for Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu to catch up before going inside.

Alison was put into a huge pod that looked like something that you'd put someone in for hyper sleep like in one of those science fiction movies. Even had a rounded window where her head lay where they could look inside and see her without having to open the thing up. She then had a breathing mask attached to her face, covering up her nose and her mouth so she wouldn't suffocate from inhaling lots of smoke. Then some things that looked like sticky pieces of tape attached to wires were stuck on different places of her body. There was a computer next to the pod. The wires stuck to her was so Mayuri could monitor her activity. Mayuri then closed the chamber, pressed a button and green smoke started being released into it. It was a special type of smoke with healing properties in it.

The group then sat down and waited as Mayuri worked at the computer, constantly monitoring Alison's breathing and her brain patterns. Either things were about to get better or they'd turn out very bad. Byakuya was very nervous. Rika had pulled the man's head onto her lap and was running her fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture, trying to help him remain calm and relax him. He was a bit shocked by this kind gesture. How could one woman hold this much kindness in her heart?

"It'll be fine. Mayuri knows what he's doing," Rika assured him, stroking his hair.

"Thank you," Byakuya thanked her. The group sat there for hours until very late at night. Then something happened. The machine started beeping loudly and flashing red.

"Oh no! I have to get her out of there! She's going to blow!" Mayuri gasped.

"What!" Byakuya jumped up and ran over just as it began emitting smoke, running through the smoke and yanking Alison out of there just as the whole thing blew up. He laid her down on the floor, getting on top of her, shielding her from the explosion. Derby went flying everywhere.

"Ahhhh!" Rika yelled as a big piece of metal went flying at her.

"Rika!" Jushiro cried out, flash stepping over to her. He grabbed her and jumped out of the way of the hunk of metal.

After everything was over Byakuya was at Mayuri's throat, "What was that!? I thought you knew what you were doing!" He was very angry. Normally Byakuya was calm and never lost his temper but his girlfriend had almost died, so it was understandable.

"I... I don't understand what went wrong," Mayuri told him. He'd checked everything through, so nothing should of went wrong. So he didn't understand how a malfunction could of happened.

Byakuya was about to tear into the man when a voice interrupted him, "Byakuya." There was a hand on his shoulder. He dropped Mayuri and turned around, coming face to face with Alison. She was on her feet and seemed to be doing a lot better. A few tears fell from Byakuya's eyes as he embraced her in a deep loving hug.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he sobbed.

"You'll never lose me," she told him. The two lovers then kissed, holding onto each other tightly. Rika had tears in her eyes at the touching scene. The two lovers along with everyone else then headed home to get some rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part Jushiro holds a surprise party for Rika after taking her out into town to have a bit of fun. She was so happy and cheerful that day. Everything was going great, until the next morning after the party when she learns some shocking news that will change her life forever.

It was now the day that Jushiro was to have Rika's surprise party for her. He'd already sent out all the invitations a few days ago by hell butterfly. He'd need to take her out for her birthday so she wouldn't suspect anything was up. Then afterwards he'd take her back to his place where everything would be ready by then. It would all be ready by 2:00PM. That would give them at least five hours to hang out together.

Jushiro didn't know where he'd take her. He hadn't made any plans at all. He figured he'd just go with the flow and just do everything she wanted to do that day. Anything that would distract her mind away from what he was really up to would work.

"Jushiro, do you have to work today?" Rika asked him. The two were having their morning breakfast at the table. The two of them were currently having a bowl of cereal. Rika's had marshmallows in it while his were just grains and wheat. They also had a glass of some orange juice on the side.

"No, as I said a few days ago I have today off, for your birthday," he smiled at her, taking a bite of his cereal.

"I told you that you didn't need to bother with my birthday. I'm only turning 17," she told him. That was only one age away from being old enough to marry and be considered an adult, in the living world anyway. Though in Japan a person could actually marry at 16. But Rika wasn't born in Japan, so she didn't know that.

"It is a big deal. As I already told you, birthdays are special. People even still celebrate my birthday," he told her. He didn't understand what her problem was with birthdays. Then he wondered if perhaps her parents had never celebrated her birthday. That would explain her not wanting to have a birthday party threw.

"You're telling me that you're 2,000 years old and still celebrate your birthday?" She thought it childish to do so. Her parents had actually never let her have a party. Her grades were too important they had told her. So, they just had her focus on her studies and that was it.

"Age doesn't matter, everyone should do something fun on their birthday. Let me take you out and I'll buy you some candy," Jushiro knew by now how much Rika loved sweets, so he knew that would get her going. Sweets were her weakness. Sometimes Rika reminded him of a little child the way she got excited over sweets. In that regard she was a lot like Yachiru. Both girls got excited over sweet things. The two of them would actually a pretty good pair. They were two peas in a pod.

Just as he expected, her eyes lit up in excitement like a little kid's, "Y.. You serious! Really? Thank you so much! Yey!" She cheered in joy, jumping up from the table in her joy, knocking over her plate to the floor by mistake, where it broke. She looked down at it, "Uh… sorry about that," she blushed.

"That's fine," he smiled, not caring in the least about the plate. He was more thinking of her excitement towards the candy, 'I knew it! So much like a child. She's so sweet and innocent.' He then got up and picked up the pieces, putting them into the trashcan. Then he heard someone at the front door. He went to answer the door and found his good friend Shunsui there. He was there to help prepare things for the party. Someone needed to be there long before he left with Rika, to let the others in. If the door was left unlocked when they left then Rika might suspect something was up.

Shunsui had brought a few things with him for the party. However, the stuff was sitting in Jushiro's storage building. The same building that Rika had found her stuff in from home when she'd first arrived here. Now it was being used for other purposes. Like storing the stuff for the surprise party, so that Rika wouldn't find out about it. Jushiro let his friend in.

"Oh! Hello Shunsui, how are you this morning?" Rika gave a big smile to him, from kitchen, taking her empty glass to the sink.

"Good, and how are you my dear?" Shunsui asked, walking over to her and kissing her on the hand. He had this huge grin on his face.

"I… I'm fine," she blushed at his charming nature. She wasn't used to being treated this way, like a charming young lady. She was just used to everyone yelling at her all the time that she didn't even know gentlemen like this even existed. Jushiro kinda laughed a bit seeing Rika blush. He knew his friend had always been a charmer with the women. But Rika was a bit young for him so he didn't try to flirt with her like he'd usually do with a woman.

"Shunsui's the most charming man in the Soul Society," Jushiro told her with a laugh.

"Oh, Jushiro my friend. You flatter me too much," Shunsui replied, letting go of Rika's hand.

"But it's true," Jushiro smiled, making his friend blush a bit at the comment.

"By the way Jushiro, I'm here to pick up that paperwork that was left with you the other day," Shunsui told him. That was a lie of course, but he did need to make up a believable excuse for being here that Rika would believe. He was sure she wouldn't think he just came for a random visit.

"That'll be fine. I was just about to take Rika out. The papers are in my room. Just lock up when you leave," Jushiro told his friend. Shunsui nodded as he went into the other room. Rika and Jushiro then got their shoes on at the door and left the house, heading into town. He wasn't going to flash step with her unless he needed to. They were just going to walk at a gentle pace for now.

As the two walked through the town Rika started wondering something. It had been a few weeks already since she got here. She wondered how much longer it would be until whoever was after her would make a move. It was driving her nuts that the waiting was taking this long and she was getting a bit impatient about it. However, she just shook her head, getting the thought out of her mind. Jushiro was taking her out to have fun and she wouldn't be able to do that if she started stressing out.

'I'll worry about that when it happens,' she decided She then yawned a bit, the bright sunlight making her a bit tired. It was a hot day today. It felt like it was 90 degree out and the sunlight was shinning down very hard on her. She was currently wearing a blue sundress instead of her school uniform she'd arrived in. It was a short real thin dress that made her feel comfy on hot days like today.

And since he wasn't working today Jushiro was wearing a long sky blue yukata. Rika didn't know how he could possibly keep cool enough in that thing. But she guessed maybe souls weren't effected by the weather like humans were. The first place they stopped was at the candy store that was close by to Jushiro's place and he got her so much candy that it fit inside a small backpack he'd gotten for her that was sitting in the store window in the store right next to the candy store. She put it over her shoulders. He then used a kido spell on the bag so the chocolate and hard candies inside wouldn't melt and get all sticky in the heat from how hot a day it was. It was so hot that Rika almost felt like a grilled hot dog.

Also, Rika felt a bit bad about Jushiro spending all that money on her. But he told her it was no big deal, explaining how much money his family made. So, money wasn't an issue at all. She was also impressed by what sweets the soul society had. It was nothing like what was seen in the living world. So, she was very impressed by the selection of goodies. Though they did have a few things from the living world. One of her favorites being Konpeito, which was a tiny ball of sugar shaped like a star. But really, the thing was actually just pure sugar.

As they were walking she had pulled out a piece of candy that looked like a type of candy from home called licorice. But that's not what it was at all. For starters, it was made out of a soft chocolate, somewhat like a Tootsie Roll and tasted like it too. But it was very long and could bend like licorice and had some white cream inside of it. After eating half of it she then wrapped it up, putting it away. She knew Jushiro was taking her out for her birthday and she didn't wish to spoil her dinner.

"Where to now?" Jushiro asked her, giving her a big smile. He loved seeing her in a nice cheerful mood for once. Seeing her happy made him happy.

"Do you guys have movie theaters in the soul society?" Rika asked him. She didn't think they did. That didn't seem like something that would fit this place.

"Actually, we do," he told her. However, he wasn't sure if she'd understand their version of it though. In theirs, you've walk through this portal and there were four screens around you, making you feel like you were in the movie as you watched it. Though, like with the ones in the living world there were seats you sat on and the room got dark. "Would you like to go?"

"Yes I would," she told him. He then told her how the movies worked here and she actually sounded a bit excited about it.

"However, it is quite a ways away. We'll have to flash step there," he informed her. She nodded. Rika then pulled a bottle of pills out of her pocket. She'd grabbed the bottle on the way out that morning, thinking she might need them. He'd recently got her the chewable type that she could take without water. She took the pill for motion sickness and the two sat down in the park under the shade of a tall oak tree on a bench to wait 15 minutes for the pill to kick in.

Rika closed her eyes and sighed. She felt really relaxed sitting there. There was a light gentle breeze blowing the hair hanging in front of her ears from side to side a bit and she could hear the birds chirping in the trees above. "Such a beautiful day today," she sighed.

"Yes it is," Jushiro agreed with a smile. She looked up and giggled seeing two squirrels chasing each other up in the treetops. Jushiro was glad. He could tell that Rika was starting to calm down a lot since he'd brought her here. She was finally starting to relax and feel at home in the soul society.

After about 15 minutes of sitting there she got up and it was actually her this time that took Jushiro by the hand and pulled him up to his feet, "I'm ready." He smiled at her words before lifting her up into his arms. She put her arms around his neck, then he was off, flash stepping to the theater.

The movie they saw there was a film about a substitute soul reaper who lived in the world of the living and went around helping people all the time. The hero in the story was a lot like Ichigo Kurosaki. In the end the hero saved the Soul Society and ended up marrying the girl of his dreams and living happily ever after.

"That movie was so romantic," Rika sobbed as they left the theater, "I feel so happy for the hero." Jushiro just laughed as he reached over and wiped one of her tears off her cheek. "Hmm, now where should we go?"

"Well, I know this really fun amusement park. I could take you there," he told her. They were sitting on a bench outside the theater as they talked and were deciding on a place to go next. Jushiro wasn't really a rides type of person but he figured that might be a place Rika would enjoy. And most of the rides were actually moved by using spiritual energy.

"Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun," she told him. He then lifted her into his arms after warning her first and flash stepped to the park. Her pill was still working and would be for eight hours. That was more than enough time to take her places until the party was ready. At the amusement park they rode tons of different rides. From Ferris wheels to roller coasters. It was a good thing Rika's motion sickness pill was still working or a few of the rides they rode would of made her sick on her stomach.

After they were done in the park it was time to go to the party. Jushiro started trying to think of an excuse to get her back there. He scratched the side of his head as he stood there thinking. Rika was holding a bag of souvenirs and had two balloons in her hand, a red one and a blue one he'd bought for her. She was grinning and giggling like a small child who'd just come out of a candy store, with her eyes closed. Seemed she'd had a lot of fun today. But if she thought this was fun then she'd be in for a surprise when they got back home. A huge one at that.

Thinking quickly, Jushiro faked a yawn, "Gee, I'm tired, how about you? You ready to head back?"

"Of course. Thank you Jushiro. Today was great," she smiled and leaned up, kissing him on his cheek. He blushed a bit as she did that. Though it was only a thank you kiss. He then cast a kido spell on her balloons so they wouldn't pop on the way back. Then he lifted her up very carefully into his arms, bridal style, so that she wouldn't drop her things. He had her backpack of candy on his back so that it wouldn't get crushed. Then he flash stepped her back to his manor.

He sat her down carefully before undoing the kido on her balloons and then unlocked the door. Grinning he stepped aside, allowing Rika to enter first. As she entered the room she thought she heard scratching noises in the background, "Jushiro, do you happen to have a cat?" She questioned.

"No, I don't," Jushiro told her.

Suddenly the lights came on by themselves and tons of people in the room cried out, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

"What!" Rika slipped back in shock, almost falling over onto her back. But Jushiro caught her just in time. She then turned to Jushiro, sitting her things down and tying the balloons to a chair, "I thought I told you my birthday wasn't a big deal. You didn't need to go through all this trouble for me. I think..." Just then her eyes sparkled at the huge birthday cake sitting on the table, "Oh my! A cake!" She ran over to it in an excited mood. There went her weakness for sweets again.

Jushiro laughed, "You never change do you?" The candles, all 17 of them were lit and she sat at the table in front of the cake, everyone singing Happy Birthday to her. "Now make a wish."

"Hmm," Rika thought. She looked to Jushiro and blushed. Ever since she first got here she'd started developing a crush on the man. Then making up her mind, she nodded and turned to the cake thinking in her head, 'I wish one day, even if it's not soon, for Jushiro to fall in love with me.' Then she blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Shunsui asked.

"Nope! Can't tell you. If I did it wouldn't come true," Rika smiled.

Yachiru then jumped up, "Cake!"

"No! Me first!" Rika cried.

"But I called it first Bun Head!" Yachiru cried back. The two then started fussing over the cake. Jushiro sighed and grabbed a cake knife cutting two slices as the two pulled the plate back and fort. He put the two pieces on two different plates and handed one to each of them. The rest of the cake was then sat back on the table. It had a rich sky blue icing on it and the cake was a white cake. There was also a design of different colored flowers on top of the cake. And it was a rounded cake with tons of different layers on it. If it hadn't been known this was in fact a birthday party people would almost think that thing was a wedding cake. But it had to be big cause there were a lot of guests attending.

Rika noticed all the captains and lieutenants were there, along with a few others as well. Expect for Ikkaku who was still on his mission, protecting Princess Esmerlda. Ichigo and his friends were even there. Grinning, Rika grabbed a soda and walked over to the orange haired boy, "Hey Ichigo. How are you?"

"Strange how you can stay here, but they don't want me here that much," he replied. He took a bite of cake.

"Hey, Rika, been awhile," Alison came up, a bowl of ice cream in her hand.

"Alison! You should be in bed. You nearly died from being ill and almost gave Byakuya a heart attack," Rika gasped.

"Oh, that. Well, I'm all better now. Even Byakuya was shocked by how fast I healed. I guess Mayuri's machine worked better than I thought. Even though it blew up," Alison smiled.

"And where is Mayuri by the way? I thought all the captains were here, but now that I look I don't see Mayuri anywhere," Rika wondered.

"Oh that. Well, you see, rumor has it someone very important to him went missing in the Rukon District and he's been looking for her," Alison told her.

"Maybe he's in love with someone," stated Rika. But Alison laughed at that not believing a word of it. She then started introducing herself to others she hadn't met before. She saw a short girl with hair a bit like her style, expect it was in one bun only. She recognized her from the photo she'd been shown when she'd met all the other captains and lieutenants, "That must be Momo." She walked over to the girl, "Hi, you must be Momo. I was told about you. I'm Rika."

Momo smiled at her, "I heard about you. You're the other human who's being protected right?"

"That's right. And last I heard you were a bit under the weather. Feel better?" Rika asked her.

"Oh, yes," she answered. Jushiro watched Rika as she went around talking to different people. The woman was able to make friends so easily. That was one of the things he loved most about her. Everyone mingled and had a great time, all until very late at night. Rika even got a lot of birthday gifts from everyone.

After the party was over though, Jushiro found Rika sitting at the window looking outside and sighing. Why did she look so upset when today had been perfect for her? "Rika? Anything wrong? Why are you up so late?"

She turned to him, "Jushiro, I was just thinking about that nightmare I had awhile ago. I… I'm worried about my parents. I think they may be in danger."

"But I told you. It was just a bad dream," he pulled her away from the window and put his arms around her shoulders in comfort.

"But all the same," she turned to look at him, "Jushiro, could you do me a huge favor?"

"Anything," he smiled. Seeing his gentle smile about made her heart melt.

"Could you have someone from your squad check on them to see if they're okay?" She requested.

"Of course. I'll send someone over first thing in the morning," he promised. He didn't think anything was wrong but if it put her mind to rest he'd do anything for her.

She hugged him, "Thank you Jushiro!"

He hugged her back, "Now why don't you go get some sleep huh. I'll just be right across from your room. If you need me just call and I'll come running." He took her by the hand and led her to her room. Even though she'd been here for awhile she still had trouble finding her way around his place. Rika entered her room and went into the attached bathroom and took a bath, the warm water relaxing her right away. She then got out of the tub, brushed her teeth, put on her nightclothes and climbed into bed, turning out the light and cuddling her teddy bear, given to her by Shunsui. It may have seemed a bit childish for her to lay there cuddling a toy, but she was a bit scared as she lay there thinking about her parents, wondering about them, "I hope you're okay," was her last thought before sleep overtook her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when she woke up she rubbed her eyes a bit, sitting up in bed. Her bottom eyelids were a bit red this morning. Seemed it was the time of the year where her allergies bothered her. Normally the pollen count was pretty high around this time and it always gave her allergies. She got up out of bed and went into the bathroom to use the toilet. Then she rubbed cold water over her face before grabbing a hand towel and wiping her face with it.

She then started thinking about yesterday, "Hmm, that was really fun. I wish we could do it again today. It's nice to know what the Soul Society's all about." She was smiling to herself as she thought that. But she knew today would be quite different. Jushiro probably had to go back to work. But if she hurried she could see him off before he left. She exited the bathroom, looking at the clock next to her bed. It read 6AM though it was daylight outside. It must be daylight savings time.

"Maybe I'll go see if Jushiro has anything I can take." She thought as she slipped on a robe and her bedroom shoes before leaving the room, her hair in a mess. She didn't care, she'd brush it later.

As she walked into the living room she heard talking coming from outside right out in the front yard. Hearing Jushiro's voice talking to someone she headed that way but stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the stranger who she figured was a member of Jushiro's squad telling him, "No, I'm sorry. Rika's parents were killed by a hollow last night. We found the bodies this morning."

Rika sung the door open very hard where it hit the wall outside very loudly, "NO!" She gasped, tears falling from her eyes, "It.. IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Not much going on in this chapter. Just, Rika gets really depressed from her parents death believing it to be her fault since the last time she saw her mother alive they had that huge fight. She refuses to eat anything and ends up deathly ill and Jushiro ends up having to care for her.

"No! You're lying! It's not true! It can't be true! I.. I never got to make up with my mom. We had that huge fight last time I saw her. And now… NOOOOO!" Rika fell down to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Her eyes were closed as the water just flowed from her eyes in huge water drops. She kept crying out, "No!" As she pounded her fist into the ground.

Seeing her like that Jushiro had a few tears run out of his eyes as well. His squad member apologized and left. He went over to Rika and leaned down to her on his knees, rubbing her back, "Hey, it's okay. I'm here. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He lifted the poor trembling girl into his arms and took her inside. Jushiro sat on the couch with her in his arms, cuddling her and humming a smoothing lullaby to her while rocking her back and forth. She kept on crying as he hummed to her, running his fingers gently through her hair and kissing her on the forehead.

She just kept crying and crying until her head started hurting badly from all the pressure she was giving out from her crying fit and she passed out. He then carried her back to her room and took off her bedroom shoes and housecoat before placing her back into her bed. He pulled the covers up over top of her then went into the kitchen to fix her some breakfast. Since she was so upset he was going to fix her breakfast in bed. He sent off a hell butterfly with a letter saying he couldn't make it into work today because Rika needed him. He was sure the head captain would understand the situation.

He took things out of the fridge and the cabinets and begin making her breakfast. He made her a bowl of porridge and threw in a few strawberries into it. Then he made her some toast, sausage and eggs. After all the food was made he sit it all on a tray before pulling pouring a glass of orange juice for her. He sat the glass of juice on the tray as well. All that took an hour to prepare and he figured Rika may have regained consciousness by now. He took the tray and went to her room, knocking before entering.

Jushiro sure enough, found her awake, sitting up in bed. Little quiet sobs were escaping from her throat as she sat there looking like she was in a trance and she was still trembling a bit. Even though her eyes were all dried out from all her crying. So she couldn't get any tears to come out anymore. All she could do was make little sobbing noises. He then went over to her, "I made you some breakfast."

He sat the tray on her lap. However, she wouldn't respond to him at all. She wouldn't even eat. All she did was mumble, "Mom, I'm so sorry," over and over again. It was like she'd lost the will to live or something.

"Please, you have to eat something," Jushiro begged her, "Please eat, for me." But as much as he begged her she wouldn't touch a single drop of the food. He guessed she was just in too much shock over what had happened to eat anything. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed, holding her hand. But no matter how long he sat with her she wouldn't eat.

Then he tried to feed it to her but all she did was roughly push him away. Seeing as he had no choice in the matter he got up, got a bottle of pills and made Rika swallow one. It was her motion sickness medicine. Then he gently lifted her up into his arms before gently telling her, "I'm taking you to squad 4 to be looked over."

There wasn't any way for him to get her changed into one of her outfits so he just decided to take her there as is. He just wrapped her robe around her and carried her into the living room before putting her shoes on her feet. Then he slipped on his as well before leaving the house with her, flash stepping to squad 4 to see if Retsu Unohana could do anything for her. As soon as they got there he took her through the emergency entrance and laid her down in a bed, putting a blanket over her, "I'll be right back," he told her. She had this spacey look in her eyes and didn't answer at all.

He then went to get the captain of squad 4, Retsu Unohana, "Captain Unohana!" He cried out for her. She came out to greet him and he told her there was something wrong with Rika, "Her parents were killed by a hollow and she hasn't responded at all. She just sits around and cries. She won't answer me when I talk to her. She won't even eat and just sits around crying and shaking."

"Let me take a look at her," Retsu told him. The two went out to where Rika was laying and the squad 4 captain checked Rika's vitals. First she took her temperature. It came out to be normal. Then she took the girl's arm and wrapped it in a band, taking her blood pressure. It turned out to be normal as well. She took a flashlight and looked into her eyes and her mouth. Both seemed fine. She even took a tool and looked into her ears. Nothing was wrong there. She then got an idea, "Hang on, I'll have some blood work done."

"Okay, I'll wait," Jushiro replied. Rika was normally scared of getting shots but she had no reaction even when the needle had been poked into her skin.

Retsu then went to test her blood. She then came back and told Jushiro, "There's nothing I can do for her. Physically there's nothing wrong with her. She's only depressed. These things happen. The only thing you can do is give her, her space. She'll come around in time."

Jushiro went over to Rika's side, "Please talk to me. What happened wasn't your fault. I can't help you unless you talk to me." There was no response from her, so Jushiro just picked her up and took her back to his place. Then after laying her on her bed he sent an updated message to head captain stating Rika's condition, saying it may be a long time before he could go back to work. So, for awhile his two 3rd seats, Kiyone and Sentaro would be in charge of Squad 13, since Rukia was currently in the world of the living. After that was settled he then did what Retsu suggested to him. He gave Rika her space. However, he still went into her room to check on her every now and then.

A few hours later he tried once again to get her to eat. But she still wouldn't eat. The food he'd made for her this morning had already been threw out, since it spoiled. He just didn't know what to do with her. Then getting an idea he went over and got her bag of candy he'd bought for her the other day. He knew eating candy for a meal wasn't a good idea but it was better than nothing. "Here's your candy," he gently told her. However, she pushed that away as well. Jushiro felt like crying. Rika always loved candy and sweets and here she was turning down a full bag of candy.

Not knowing what to do he just pulled up a chair and sat by her bedside and gently took her hand in his, "If you do decide you need anything I'm right here," he told her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day news had gotten around and squads were sending out random members to the Rukon District to try and find Rika's parents. With lots of people looking they would eventually be found. Jushiro was still by her bedside that morning. He'd fallen asleep by her bed. Then there was a knock on the door. Jushiro went to answer it and found Byakuya and Alison there.

"Hey, Jushiro. I heard about what happened and asked Byakuya if he could bring me here," Alison told him, "So, how's she taking it?"

"Not good. She blames herself for having an argument with her mother the last time she saw her. I can't even get her to eat and I have to force her to even drink any water," Jushiro explained. He'd remembered earlier yesterday after he'd gotten back from Squad 4 he had to pour the water into her mouth and tilt her head back to get her to drink it.

Byakuya then gave a stern look, "Oh, she's going to eat whether she likes it or not." He had Jushiro make Rika some chicken broth and he took the bowl into the girl's room. He then tried to force the broth down into her throat but she just spit it back right into Byakuya's face.

"I don't think that's going to work Captain Kuchiki," Jushiro told him. He watched as the man wiped the soupy stuff off his face. However, Byakuya wasn't one to give up. He kept trying and did eventually get Rika to eat almost half the bowl. The rest of it was all over her bed.

Alison came into the room, "Look, I understand how you feel but you need to snap out of it. You're not doing yourself or Jushiro any good by acting this way." When Rika didn't answer Alison shook her and even slapped her across the face, "Snap out of it!"

Rika kind of turned her head a bit at the slap. She finally gave a reaction, however it wasn't what Alison had, had in mind. She just burst out into tears.

"Alison, you're making it worse," Jushiro told her. He leaned over towards Rika, sitting next to her and putting his arm around her, "It's okay, it's okay. Calm down." He gently rocked her back and fort. He then told the two he thought maybe they should leave. Byakuya and Alison then left, leaving Jushiro alone with Rika. He then cleaned her up and got her some clean bed sheets and laid her back down onto the bed.

That was the way it went for two weeks. He kept trying to get her to eat but she refused and he had to keep pouring water down her throat so she wouldn't get dehydrated and die. However, that morning when he went to get her water he noticed she looked awfully pale that morning, "Oh no!" Jushiro gasped. He felt her forehead and then went to get a thermometer. He used to get ill a lot so he knew by just looking at someone that they were sick, usually.

Jushiro ran back into the room and took her temperature. It was 103 degrees, "Sorry about this but it's for your own good." He lifted up Rika into his arms and took her into the bathroom and started running some cold water in the tub. When it was full he undressed her and sat her in the cold water, holding just her head up above the water. He hated to invade her piracy like this but it was an emergency. He felt he had no choice but to do this. And with her so sick he couldn't leave her in the tub by herself or she'd drown.

Rika's vision started getting blurry and she blacked out, "Rika! NO!" Jushiro panicked. She didn't have a pulse. He took her out of the tub and laid her on the floor on her back. Then started performing CPR on her. He then sent an emergency hell butterfly to Retsu Unohana. While he waited for her to get here he kept performing mouth to mouth on her and pushing on her chest every few seconds. He kept on doing that for 15 minutes, which is what kept her alive.

Then Retsu ran into the room, her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu was with her, along with about three medics. She got Jushiro out of the room and quickly put a breathing mask over Rika's face. Then while she did that, Isane pulled out a needle with some strong fever reducer medicine in it and gave Rika the shot. The other medics were busy preparing a lot of ice packs on her bed and getting an IV drip ready for her. Isane then got her some nightclothes out and dressed her. The whole time everything was taking place Jushiro was in the bedroom watching everything. He was very worried.

Then, lifting her into her arms Retsu carried Rika into the bedroom and laid her on her bed, putting all the ice packs over her body and one on her forehead. Then she removed the mask and inserted breathing tubes into her nose, "Remove these ice packs in about 20 minutes," she informed Jushiro.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" He asked her.

"You'll have to feed her through a tube. She may not wake up again for at least a few days," as Retsu told him that she started Rika's IV drip, sticking the IV into her arm that was connected to the machine. She put a piece of tape on her arm where the IV went in to hold it in place. She then instructed Jushiro on what to do with the IV drip and how to feed her with the tube.

"I'll be back in two days to check on her," Retsu informed Jushiro. She then grabbed her medical bag and then her and her lieutenant left with all the other medics that had came with them. Jushiro then started the tube like how Retsu had ordered him to do it. The food was a type that she didn't need to chew at all. It could just slide down her throat a little at a time. There was even a bed pan next to her bed. This meant when she woke up she wouldn't be able to get up and go to the bathroom, she'd be using the bed pan instead.

Then after all that was taken care of Jushiro sat by her bedside and held her hand in his, "Please get well soon," he begged her. A few tears fell out of his eyes as he cried for her. He sat there holding her hand in his until 20 minutes had gone by. Then he removed all the ice from her body, storing the ice packs for later if he needed them. The reason they needed to be removed after 20 minutes was so Rika wouldn't freeze to death.

He then went and got a bucket of cold ice water and a few wash rags and after getting one wet put it on her forehead. He then held her hand in his again as he sat by her bedside hoping she'd wake up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas. I think my muse ran out on me. Plus my friend Lady1Venus has stopped helping me with this. So, I haven't been able to figure very many things out on my own. Don't worry, I'm not going to quit working on this story. I'm enjoying the way it's turning out. In this part Rika recovers from her illness and Ikkaku gets back from his trip but is put on trial for wrong doings as a giant hollow breaks into the Seireitei, attacking Rika and Alison.

About a few weeks later Rika opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Then she looked around. First to her left, then to her right. She blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the bright light that was shinning into her bedroom from the two windows across from the foot of her bed, 'Yikes! That light is bright!' She gasped, not yet realizing how long she'd been out for. Which was why the sunlight burnt her eyes. She then looked next to the bed and found Jushiro there. He was asleep, sitting up in a chair. She then noticed all the machinery she was hooked up to. She felt some things stuck in her nose and realized they were breathing tubes.

'Was I in a coma?' She wondered, finally the realization hitting her that she'd been out of it for quite a long time, 'I wonder how long I was asleep for?' She had no clue but figured it must have been a long time if the light bothered her eyes.

She then felt the sudden urge to use the bathroom but was too weak to get up. When she tried to sit up that alerted Jushiro. The man was quick to respond. He pushed on her shoulders a bit to stop her from trying to sit up. He then confirmed her suspensions, "Don't move. You were in a coma for two weeks. I was very worried about you."

She blinked a few times and noticed a bucket of ice water and a few washcloths next to her bed as well. A few tears then fell from her eyes as she realized, 'He's been here looking after me this whole time.' The tears were flowing out of her eyes and they wouldn't stop. She was very touched by what he'd done for her. She got the feeling he would of did this for her even if it hadn't been his mission to protect her.

"I… I need to use the bathroom," she finally spoke up. Jushiro was shocked by what he heard. Finally, she was talking to him again. Not that she really had much choice in the matter since she did need to take care of her personal business. He then explained to her about her having to use the bed pan for awhile. Then closing his eyes he helped her with the bed pan and afterwards helped her get herself cleaned up. He was a gentleman after all and knew a person needed their privacy when doing their business. That was why he'd had his eyes closed when he'd helped her.

Jushiro took the bed pan and washed it before sitting it aside for later use. A few more tears fell from the girl's eyes, "I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Why are you apologizing for? It isn't your fault. You've been through a lot. It's understandable. So, everything's fine. As long as you get better that's all that matters." Jushiro then hugged her gently, careful of all the wires and breathing tubes attached to her body. He then gave her one of his bright smiles, "Would you like something to eat?" Now that she was awake she didn't need to be fed through the tube but would still need to eat soft food for awhile.

He expected her to sob and still refuse to eat but she actually nodded, "Fine."

However, before he could go get her something there was then a knock on the door, "I'll be right back," he told her, kissing her on the hand. She blushed a bit as he did that. He went to the door and answered it, finding three people there. One was a member of his squad and the other two, a man and a woman, weren't even soul reapers at all.

"Captain Ukitake I have found the girl's parents," his squad member told him.

Jushiro let the three of them into his home, "How do you know it's them?" For all he knew these people could be working with the enemy and be pretending to be Rika's parents. So, he had to be sure it was them before he let them anywhere near Rika.

"I was checking Rukon and I found these two. They told me they were worried about their daughter, who's name is Rika Macross. Plus, we've been able to acquire photos of her parents. With that, we were able to have proper identification," the man told his captain.

"Okay, that works for me," Jushiro responded.

"Captain, this is Cara and Josa Macross," said the man, pointing out the couple.

"We were told our daughter is here. Is she okay?" Cara asked. Seemed the woman was very worried. This was nothing like the mother Rika had told him about. The woman seemed like she was actually very kind and caring. He could also see it in her eyes that she truly loved her daughter. He figured maybe perhaps Rika had just misunderstood the woman. She had only wanted what was best for her child.

"She didn't die in the living world did she?" Josa, her father questioned.

"No, she didn't. You may as well know right now. Your daughter has very high amounts of spiritual power and someone has been after her. She was brought into the Soul Society for protection. And when we brought her here we erased your memories so you wouldn't worry about her. Unfortunately, those memories get restored if you die," Jushiro explained. He then led the two of them to Rika's room. The guy that had led them here waited in the living room. "Rika, you have some visitors," Jushiro smiled, entering the room.

"Really? Who?" She asked. Her parents then entered the room and her eyes went all big and she started sobbing, "Mom! Dad!"

Seeing the shape she was in Cara ran right over to her daughter and embraced her in a hug, "Oh honey, everything will be okay now. We're both here with you again." Then it was her father's turn to hug his daughter next. It seemed the two had missed their child terribly.

"Jushiro, thank you," Rika sobbed.

"No problem. I'm glad everything worked out," he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry we had that big fight mom," Rika told her.

"No," the woman shook her head, "I shouldn't of pushed you so hard. Then you wouldn't of felt the need to run away from home." She then changed the subject, "So, how are you holding up here?"

"Fine, Jushiro's been very kind and understanding to me through all this," Rika told her.

"He's a good man," Cara smiled.

Josa took Jushiro out into the hall so that Rika wouldn't overhear, "What happened to my daughter? How did she get into this condition?"

"She found out about your deaths a few weeks ago and felt guilty since she had that argument with Cara and never got the chance to make up for it. What started it anyway? If you don't mind me asking," Jushiro wondered. He knew it was probably none of his business, he was just curious is all.

"Her and her mother were arguing about her grades. That always happened. Whenever she'd come home with a bad score on her test the two would fight about it. Then she'd lock her out of the house and make her study for a retake. And after the retake she barely passes the test even then. I told her before that our child didn't grow up in Japan so some things may be hard on her but she wouldn't listen," he explained to Jushiro.

"Cara didn't give birth to her?" Jushiro questioned. He had no idea Rika was adopted.

"No, when we visited Egypt we met this little girl. She was crying over her parents dead bodies. No one knows how they died and Rika had no memory about what had happened. She had no living family members to take her in. So, feeling bad for her we decided to adopt her. See, Cara was unable to get pregnant and we figured this the best way to have a child of our own. So, we went through all the proper paperwork and adopted her, taking her back to Japan with us," stated Josa.

"It must have been hard on her," Jushiro showed a sad expression. No wonder Rika was always quick to cry about everything. She'd been having a hard time adjusting to everything after losing her birth parents.

"Yes it was. At first she wouldn't even accept us as her parents and never talked much. Then one day everything changed and she started opening up to us a little at a time. We think it happened after she made friends at school and stopped being picked on all the time," he told Jushiro.

"But still, no mother should treat their child that way because of their grades in school," said Jushiro.

"Really, Cara is a good mother. She just gets carried away sometimes. She just wants what's best for Rika. She does feel bad about how strict she was," Josa told him.

"I guess I can understand that then," agreed Jushiro. After explaining things the two went back into Rika's room. The girl had been telling her mother everything that's happened since arriving here. Even told her about why she's here in the first place. And after visiting with their daughter for a few hours the two left promising they'd be nearby if she ever needed them. They were still staying in the Rukon District but they were moving to be close by to the gates, to be nearby if their daughter needed them.

After everything was cleared up Rika went back to eating and taking care of herself like she was supposed to. Retsu Unohana came by to check on her a few times and by the end of the next week she was all cured and back on her feet again, even now eating solid foods again. Jushiro couldn't be happier to see the old cheerful Rika was back again. Now he could also go back to work as well, now that she'd fully recovered.

"Do you have to go back to work today?" Rika asked him.

"I'm afraid so. I already spent over a month out of work already because of your condition. However, I have asked if Alison could sit with you. Captain Kuchiki should be bringing her here soon," he told her. The two were sitting at the table once again having their breakfast. Rika had actually insisted on making breakfast that morning, to pay Jushiro back for all he'd done for her. And her cooking was pretty good as well. She'd made egg omelets and threw a few things of vegetables on the side of the plates.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll be okay now," she told him. She had her hair back up in its buns style again. It had been awhile since he'd seen her hair up in her normal style. When she was ill she'd kept it down and in a mess. It was nice to see her usual style again. She was also wearing her school uniform again. Though with it being a hot day she wasn't wearing the gray overcoat but just the white short sleeved shirt with the red bow on it. Unlike Alison who loved the Soul Society so much and wore a lot of their clothes Rika felt comfy in clothing from back home.

Jushiro was already in his captain's clothes and a few papers sat on the counter behind them that he needed to take to work with him that day. Just then Rika heard a voice, "I'm glad you're well. I was worried." She grinned, knowing it was his Zanpakuto talking to her again.

"Ya, thanks for asking," she told the sword.

Someone then knocked on the door. When Jushiro answered the door he found Byakuya and Alison there, "Welcome you two," Jushiro smiled.

"I can't stay. I have to be going," Byakuya told him. Of course! He had to get to work as well. Alison wrapped her arms around Byakuya and they kissed before he left.

"Well, I have to go. You two have fun," Jushiro smiled.

"Good bye Jushiro," Alison told him. And Rika smiled while waving.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Jushiro got to the meeting at the squad 1 barracks he knew something was wrong when he saw Ikkaku there. Normally only captains and sometimes lieutenants were called to meetings, unless there were special cases involved, 'This does not look good,' he thought, taking his numbered position. The new captains, Karen, Sabrina and Miki were already there. The three of them had, had no issues at all settling into their new positions as captains and had been doing a great job at their work.

"Good morning Captain Ukitake," Karen greeted, "Do you know why we were called here all of a sudden?"

"No, I'm as clueless as you are," he told her.

"Well, whatever is going on it involves my old squad. Ikkaku's in handcuffs," Sabrina told him. She was right! Said man was in special restrains that cut off his spiritual powers, in case he tried to fight back. Whatever was going on it seemed that Ikkaku was in big trouble. Sabrina actually looked a bit worried. Well, she did used to have a crush on the man a long time ago. It was shortly after the two had first met. Her, Ikkaku and Yumichika had been put on a team for the field test in the world of the living, which was the test to graduate the academy. That was how the three of them had become friends. She'd later fallen in love with Ikkaku, though after she told him how she felt he'd told her he didn't feel the same.

She'd then turned to Kenpachi who had helped her forget her troubles. Then the rest was history. She eventually fell in love with him after they all had been put into squad 11 and Kenpachi killed the last captain and became a captain. Though then she wasn't allowed to be with him since they were on the same squad. However, now that she'd become the squad 5 captain she was free to date him. But after what had happened with Ikkaku a long time ago she'd been scared to tell him how she really felt. Sabrina was scared that he'd reject her feelings for him, like Ikkaku had done. She also didn't wish to ruin their friendship.

She looked over at Soifon. She knew the woman knew what this meeting was all about. After all, Soifon was in charge of the punishment force and had probably been the one to make the arrest. However, when she'd gotten to the meeting and asked her what was going on she refused to tell her. She told her she'd have to wait and find out like everyone else. What was unusual as well about this meeting was it wasn't just a captain's meeting it was a captain's and lieutenant's meeting. All captains were required to bring their lieutenants with them. Sabrina looked next to her where her lieutenant Momo was standing next to her. She had recently recovered from her illness and had been quite angry to find out that Aizen had been replaced with a new captain. Therefore it had taken Sabrina a long time to earn Momo's trust. But she did finally. Now the other woman trusted her completely.

As for the meeting, once everyone got there it started up, "Ikkaku Madarame, you are charged with getting involved romantically with the Princess Esmeralda. Do you not deny the two of you actually had sex?" Yamamoto questioned.

Ikkaku hung his head in shame, "Yes, we did. I know, there's no excuse for what I've done. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Head Captain I love this girl."

"It doesn't matter what your reasons are. What you have done is a code one violation. Do you realize you could be put to death for this," Yamamoto said in an angry voice. It wasn't a question. Jushiro was shocked by what he'd heard. So, that was what was going on here. Ikkaku had gotten involved with the princess instead of just sticking to the job and that being it.

"He should be stripped of his title and made to live in the Rukon District!" Yelled Soifon. Anyone could tell how annoyed she was right now. She looked at the man with hate, almost as if she was waiting for the order to have him killed, so that she could do away with him herself.

"For your actions, how do you plea?" Yamamoto asked, "Depending on your answer I may decide to let you live."

Ikkaku just gave an evil smirk, like he didn't care one way or another, "Guilty."

"Ikkaku!" Sabrina gasped. She wished he'd hadn't said that. From his words she knew what the outcome was going to be and she hated it.

Yamamoto sighed, "Then you leave me no choice. Ikkaku, you are here by sentenced to..."

"Don't you dare!" Yelled a female voice from the entrance. All eyes turned to the door and in walked the princess herself, with Yumichika right behind her. She then did something no one was expecting. She walked straight up to Yamamoto and slapped him in the face, "What do you think you're doing to my husband!?" She was yelling at him as she gripped his shirt in her fist, all up in his face, glaring at him in anger. Worse part was, since the eleven princess was in higher power than Yamamoto there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Ikkaku laughed a bit to himself at this. He loved seeing his wife act this way. Well, that was why he'd fallen in love with her in the first place. She was tough and took no crap from anyone. If she wasn't a princess she'd be perfect for Squad 11.

While Ikkaku was smirking all the other Captains and Lieutenants gasped in shock at what they just heard, "Unacceptable!" Soifon yelled. She lost control and pulled out her Zanpakuto running at Ikkaku, preparing to end the man's life.

However, Esme pulled out her staff and formed a barrier around Ikkaku stopping Soifon in her tracks, "Now, I am to be queen soon. If Ikkaku is sentenced to death or fired from being a soul reaper and made to live by himself in Rukon my kingdom will cut out all ties with the Seireitei. And I'm sure you don't wish that now."

"No, we don't," Yamamoto sighed, realizing she was right. Most of their goods and food came from Esme's kingdom. Plus, the magical barrier that kept outsides out of the Seireitei was maintained by the elves.

"And you will allow Ikkaku to see me and be with me any time he wishes, when he's not on duty that is," the princess ordered. She lowered the barrier around Ikkaku seeing that Soifon had stopped trying to kill him.

"Fine, I hereby declare Ikkaku Madarame innocent of all charges. Case closed," stated Yamamoto.

"What!" Soifon gasped, shocked the man was getting off scotfree.

"You heard me!" Yelled Yamamoto. Guards took the handcuffs off Ikkaku and Esmeralda ran to him, embracing her lover in a tight hug. He hugged her back and the two kissed, no one actually stopping it either. The two then talked about having a second wedding that's not in secret with all their family and friends involved. Jushiro actually smiled at the two of them. He was actually glad they found a way to be together. This was true love and it was so beautiful.

Suddenly though, there was an alert going off. A hell butterfly flew in and up to Yamamoto, "Oh no! A huge hollow has appeared inside the Seireitei. All squads on high alert!"

"Rika!" Jushiro gasped. He quickly ran from the room, Byakuya following after him since this involved Alison as well.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika and Alison were playing a board game that Ichigo had brought over from the world of the living. It was a game that was released over seas in North America. Though there was a Japanese release for the game as well. It was a game called Monopoly. It was a pretty hard game for Rika to play at first since she was so bad at math. However, Alison walked her through the game explaining things to her and soon she started getting the hang of it. Though it wasn't enough to win the game, "Awww, you took Boardwalk. I wanted to buy that space," she complained.

"Oh well. That's the way the cookie crumbles," Alison giggled.

Sighing, Rika took her turn. She grabbed the dice and rolled them. She landed on a space telling her to draw a card, "Ah no! Just my luck!" She complained at her bad luck as the card she drew said, 'Go directly to jail! Do not pass Go. Do not Collect 100 dollars!'

"Uh… sorry," Alison grinned somewhat, rubbing the back of her head. The two girls then decided to take a little break from the game for a bit. Both of them went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. Both of them had really dried out throats. They were about to go for a walk in Jushiro's garden when there was a very loud noise, like something knocking against the side of the house. Alison gasped in shock. She looked at the other girl, sweat-drop on her head wondering if she'd heard the noise as well.

"What was that noise!?" Rika gasped in a panic, confirming that Alison in fact wasn't the only one to hear it.

Alison turned very pale. She knew from experience what that noise was. It was a hollow. She'd used to help out Rukia with her job in the world of the living, so she knew a hollow when she heard one. Plus, the thing was letting out its hollow cry as well, "Uh… maybe we should get out of here." She took Rika by the hand and the two girls made their way to the back entrance of the manor. Rika now knew her way around Jushiro's manor. It had taken her a long time to figure it out but eventually she stopped getting lost. So, she no longer required Jushiro to help her find her way around.

As soon as they got outside Rika spotted the hollow. It was larger than even a Menos Grande and looked like a giant evil shadow. She screamed very loudly in fear. Big mistake! The creature noticed them and went for the two, "RUN!" Alison cried out.

The two girls started running for their lives. The hollow was right behind them. At times they had to dodge its grasp as it was so huge that it didn't need much space to grab them. Plus, it kept shooting giant shadow balls at them. Rika gasped in terror, "We're not going to make it! We're going to die!" She started her sobbing again as they ran.

"Yes we will! Don't give up! And stop crying. It's not helping us one bit," Alison told her. Realizing the other girl was right Rika dried up her tears deciding to be strong. That's what Jushiro would want her to do. Uh.. if he was here. However, unknown to Rika, Alison was starting to have her doubts as well and thought in her mind, 'Maybe, if SOMEONE hadn't given us away.' However, she didn't say what was on her mind, not wanting to hurt Rika's feelings. She then pointed out, "Let's head down that alleyway. Maybe we can find a good hiding spot there."

"Okay." Rika and Alison ran down the side street into the alleyway. However, the two girls came across a dead end. There was nowhere left to run and the hollow was closing in on them fast. If something wasn't done soon it would have their souls for dinner.

"This… no! This can't end like this! NOOOO!" Alison cried in terror, her whole body shaking like a leaf. As she shook in fear the whole area was filled with a bright light so bright it was like they had walked into a world with no colors and just whiteness. Like they were two characters drew on a white piece of paper with no background drew on it. After the light vanished the hollow vanished, dying on the spot. Alison binked her eyes a few times, "Uh… what just happened? Where did the hollow go?"

However, Byakuya and Jushiro ran up to them at that moment. Byakuya embraced Alison, glad she was okay. Jushiro ran up to Rika, "Thank goodness. Are you okay?"

"Jushiro? Is that you?" Rika questioned, rubbing her eyes that were very sore.

"What do you mean is it me? I'm right here in front of you. Can't you see me?" He asked her. Rika shook her head. Oh no! She'd gone blind!


End file.
